Simply Simple
by The Hikari Within
Summary: In school, she was shy and reserved, but on the internet she could become the person she always wanted to be. But now that she’s living two separate identities she doesn’t know who she is anymore. Why is Love so complicated! ZexionxNaminexRoxas
1. Silent Revelations

**Summary**: In school, she was shy and reserved, but on the internet she could become the person she always wanted to be. But now that she's living two separate identities she doesn't know who she is any more, or who she should be for the two men after her heart. (Zexion/Naminé/Roxas and probably a little Larxene/Marluxia and Sora/Kairi on the side.)

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own Kingdom Hearts … duh.

* * *

**Simply Simple**

**Chapter 1: Silent Revelations**

* * *

This is the story of an ordinary girl by the name of Naminé Komura. It's almost ironic how such a normal girl ended up with such an unusual name. Apparently it's so unusual that the entire island doesn't know how to pronounce it correctly. Not that she cares. After all, it's just a name, and why have a name when people are just going to call you something else anyway like 'blondie' or 'hey you' or the amazingly original 'girly.'

If you haven't guessed yet, Naminé isn't an insanely popular young student. This isn't because she's some kind of satanic Goth kid, or because she smells funny. In fact, she blends in with the rest of the students quite nicely. Sometimes too nicely. Yes, the reason for Naminé's lack in popularity is because of her shy and quiet behavior that leads most of her classmates into believing she's mute.

From an outsider's point of view, most would consider the girl to be indifferent to the world. She would seem cold and frigid around others with her lack of motivation to hold a conversation. If you were lucky and actually got her to speak with you, her deep-sea eyes would become distant, as if bored with the discussion. But only those who know Naminé well enough know that she is far from being distance and frigid.

So, what is Naminé truly like?

Like everyone else, she has her opinions and beliefs she just chooses not to voice them. This is mostly because she always finds herself dwelling on even the smallest of things and by the time she has observed the subject from every possible angle … the subject had already changed. In truth, her constant pondering is the reason for her un-entertained outward appearance.

Naminé is also a kind and loving individual with a heart crafted from pure gold. She is a giver. Constantly offering her love and even material possessions. This loving nature often lost her around seven to twelve pencils and roughly half a package of paper a semester. Yes, not only is she a giver, but she is also a pushover. It's this trait that the girl hates most about herself yet – no matter how hard she tries - she has no power to change it.

But Naminé wasn't always the reserved student. Believe it or not, there was once a time when the young girl was an exact opposite of who she is today. Yes, little Naminé was once a rather loud child who constantly craved for attention. She was witty and sarcastic with her teachers, and she was able to talk with just about anyone - except for boys because they had _cooties_.

However, after careful observation of the world around her she came to realize that every child is like that. They were open and trusting to the world and would talk to just about anyone who was willing to listen. She also realized that some – like herself – grew out of this stage while others continued to be just as loud and annoying as they were in elementary school.

What caused such a sudden change in personality? What made her voice fall silent while others boomed above the crowd?

Naminé would often find herself pondering on questions like these. She would try desperately to figure out the cause. And one rainy day she managed to pin point it to a specific time in her life …

She was the age of ten when her parents told her that they were going to move, but it wasn't a small, insignificant move such as down the street or into another district. No, they wanted to move far away to the Islands. She lost all the friends she once had and was forced to make new ones, but there was a problem. She couldn't remember how she befriended her old friends considering it had been so long ago.

Naminè remembered her first day at her new school. So many faces, yet she knew none of them. Every one already had their group of friends from elementary school, so what was the point in making a new one? Not one student gave her lonely form a second glance. She sat alone. She ate alone. She studied alone. She became so terrified of all the strange faces that she pushed herself away from everyone. She shied away from the world because she thought the world didn't want her anymore. At least, that was her theory.

She often wondered what her life would be like today if she were just a little braver. Would she be popular? Would she be preppy? Would she be a whore? She liked to imagine that she was someone else, but she always came to the same conclusion; she liked the cards that life had dealt her. Yes, she was happy with the way things had turned out, even though she wished she could be a little more social with her fellow classmates. But these were only trivial things. What mattered most were her friends, without them … well, that was one thing Naminé _never_ wanted to dwell upon.

Her first friend was a young girl by the name of Larxene Ozaki. They met during lunch on Naminé's fourth day of school. Larxene was kind enough to offer the girl her company as she dropped her tray down at the empty table and openly stated how pathetic she looked sitting all alone while absently chasing her pees around with her spork. The blonde wasn't exactly the first friend she expected to get, but as lonely as she was anyone would do.

It turned out that Naminé enjoyed the girl's company. Larxene would talk and Naminé would listen, throwing in her own opinion every chance the young woman would allow her too. It was nice because neither of them had to change for the other. Larxene could be … well bitchy, and Naminé could be silent. If anything they balanced each other out quite nicely.

Along with Larxene came the rest of her friends. The first was a young male with an elegant air about him. Marluxia Tamazaki was his name and he held his proud, pink colored hair high with dignity – almost in a pompous way – but that image was always shattered whenever he was around Larxene. The two would squabble and bicker like an old married couple, and Naminé always found in amusing. Sometimes she thought they did it just to get a smile out of her whenever she seemed down.

Naminé shared a deep relationship with this young male. Unlike any friend she had ever had. Marluxia was like an older brother to her. He was always looking out for what was best for his 'dear little Nami' yet he was often the one who made her life a living hell; just like all brothers do. That's what she loved most about him.

Next to come along was Axel Hayata, the blaze that lit up the dismal school. Naminé later discovered that Axel was an extremely popular guy, and assumed he was so popular because of his flamboyant personality that mixed well with just about any student. He'd bop around with numerous groups of students and was welcome within any crowd. Yet, no matter how popular he became, he was always willing to stop by Naminé's locker and chat for a while. He was _sweet_, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

Then there was Lexaeus Takigawa. Naminé found herself hanging around him a lot because – like herself – he was misunderstood. To most he seemed like a brute with his stern expression, built figure, and tall stature. Naminé would admit that he frightened her the first day she was introduced to him, but she quickly learned that his threatening exterior was only the rough shell of a loving young man. Lexaeus was the older brother that Marluxia wasn't. He was the protector, and, unlike Marluxia, was able to dish out his threats. Nobody ever dared to pick on Naminé when Lexaeus was around.

The last friend she had made was during her freshman year of high school. The two were oddly alike except that while her nose dove deep in her sketch pad his was deep in a book. His name was Zexion Izumi and thought they barely spoke with one another they still enjoyed each other's company. They were both thinkers, and so they both stood on common ground. They understood the other's feelings and knew the right and wrong moments to speak.

Naminé was often teased by Larxene that the two of them would make a perfect couple, and at one point Naminé agreed with her, but she soon realized that they would only make a very _silent_ couple. Yes, Naminé liked her silence, but sometimes Zexion offered her a little too much of it.

The final bell sounded throughout the school as students rose from their seats and quickly escaped the room. Naminè blinked as her eyes drifted to the clock upon the wall, and sure enough the school day was over with. Had she really been thinking to herself the whole class period? Honestly, she really needed to learn the right and wrong time to sit and muse on the past.

The girl quickly gathered her belongings and left the room at her own pace. Her English teacher didn't even acknowledge her with a smile or a simple 'good-by' as she left, but she was used to it.

Naminé easily blended in with the sea of students as she casually drifted towards her locker, and when she arrived she wasn't too surprised to find Zexion waiting on her. She smiled as she watched the male's steel-blue eyes scan over the lines within the book while his thin lips silently murmured the text; something he only did when he was reading a well written story.

"Hello, Zexion," Naminé shyly spoke as she began reciting her locker combination within her mind, "How was your day?"

"Dull … as usual," Zexion spoke, not once breaking eye contact with his book, "Yours?"

"About the same …" Naminé replied as she discarded her books within her locker and thumbed through her memories to try and recall if she had any homework.

"Is this punk bothering you, Nami?" At tall, well toned male spoke as he clutched a fist full of Zexion's sweater within his calloused hands.

"Knock it off, Lexaeus," Zexion sighed as he glared at the taller male, who smirked at his weaker friend before releasing his hold.

Naminé smiled softly at the two before turning back to her locker only to find it slamming in her face, "Larxene …" Naminé sighed as she turned to the smirking blonde, "I wasn't finished …"

"Sorry," Larxene's smooth voice spoke, though it was obvious she wasn't sorry at all as she reached across the girl and snatched Zexion's book from his hands, "What'cha reading, short stuff?"

Zexion growled as he glared dangerously at the woman. Why was everyone out to annoy him today? "None of your damn business," the male spat as he retrieved his book, "And you, of all people, have no right to call me short."

Larxene stuck her tongue out at the boy before turning to Naminé, "So, it's Friday. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I'll gladly tell you what _I_ want to_ do_ tonight," a certain pink-haired student whispered into Larxene's ear.

The blonde twitched before quickly shoving the male away, "Personal space, Marluxia!"

"What's wrong, Larxene? You don't like it when I'm in your bubble?" Marluxia questioned, "Let me fix that …" Marluxia reached out and jabbed the young woman in the shoulder with his index finger, "Pop!"

Larxene's right eye twitched before she swatted Marluxia's hand away rather forcefully before turning back to Naminé. Marluxia wasn't going to ruin this Friday, "How about a movie night at Zexion's house?"

"Why my house?" Zexion quickly questioned.

"Because your parents are away on a business trip for the weekend," Larxene stated, "That means we can watch movies until the crack of dawn and be as loud as we want."

"Whatever …" Zexion muttered as he went back to reading his book.

"So, who is in charge of snacks?" Larxene questioned.

"I'll make some—"

"No," Marluxia interrupted, "Last time you made something it was that nasty vegan crap. Sorry, Naminé, but I'm in charge of the snacks this time." Naminé huffed, even though she wasn't too disappointed; just one less thing she had to worry about.

"Okay, so I'll go rent some movies—"

"Pick some good ones this time," Zexion spoke up, earning a heated glare from the blonde.

"And Axel can get the pizza like he does every time," Larxene continued.

"No can do," The new arrival spoke up, startling the females – and Marluxia.

"How long have you been there?" Naminé gasped as she softly clutched at the front of her shirt.

"Long enough," Axel replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Why can't you get the pizza?" Larxene demanded, "Don't tell me that you're baling on us again!"

"Sorry …" Axel sighed, making it perfectly clear that he had other plans.

"Fine … whatever," Larxene hissed as she waved the red-head away before turning to Zexion, "Order the pizza when you get home." Zexion rolled his eyes, his way of saying "Fine I'll do it."

"Bye, Axel …" Naminé waved to the retreating teen, earning a soft smile in return as he quickly adjusted into another group of teens lead by a brunette with wild, spiky hair.

"What about me?" Lexaeus questioned.

"Wanna help me pick some movies out?" Lexaeus gave the blonde a small nod.

"And me?" Naminé asked.

"You can help me set up," Zexion offered, his eyes not once leaving the pages of his book.

"It's settled! Meet at Zexion's house in an hour," Larxene ordered as she amazingly dragged Lexaeus along behind her with Marluxia quick to trail along behind.

"I all honestly don't see how you can put up with them on a daily basses," Zexion sighed as he shut his book.

"They'll grow on you, trust me," Naminé giggled after shutting her locker and following Zexion out of the school building.

**000**

Zexion and Naminé sat close to one another on the couch, hunched over to peer at the numerous books spread out over the coffee table. Nether noticed that their arms were brushing, or that their knees were just barely touching. Nether blushed as Zexion's smooth fingers slid over Naminé's hand as he pried the pencil from her grasp so that he could slowly work out the Geometry problem in a way that Naminé would understand. Both were so involved with the homework before them that they didn't realize Zexion's front door had opened and then closed moments later.

"Geometry!?" A certain loud blonde sneered as she leaned over the back of the couch, "Homework isn't aloud at movie night!"

"Yeah … only nerds finish their homework on Friday night," Marluxia spat as he sauntered around the couch and casually flipped the books closed.

"How'd you get in?" Zexion all but growled.

"You really need to find a better place to hide your spare key, Zexy," Larxene spoke as she dangled the silver key in front of the boy's face, "Under the welcome mat is so unoriginal."

"You could have just knocked," Zexion spat as he snatched the key from the woman's hand and stuffed it into the safety of his pocket.

"What's the fun in that?" Larxene questioned as she jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Naminé, "You two are awful close. Is the homework just a cover up for something … nasty?"

"W-what?" Naminé gasped as her innocent mind began to ponder on not so innocent things.

Larxene only smiled at her friend as Marluxia decided to join in on the teasing, seating himself next to Zexion; pinning the two teens in-between them.

"You know, Zexion, if you ever need any tips on how to woo the ladies then you can always come to me." Marluxia gave the younger male a playful wink.

"Get away from me, Marluxia," Zexion's voice was oddly dark and menacing, yet his eyes never once fell on the pink haired male as he began collecting the books from the table so that they had room to spread out the pizza.

"Right … I understand," Marluxia spoke, "Not in front of the ladies."

"Marluxia …"

The man knew that tone. He knew well enough that whenever it was used bad things would follow. So, with a –nervous – chuckle, Marluxia dropped the subject and reached for a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Lexaeus, who had seated himself comfortably across the room in the safety of a recliner, smiled as he pulled the three DVDs from the bag, "So, what movie should we watch first?"

**000**

By the end of the third movie it seemed that everyone had fallen asleep. Lexaeus was sprawled out awkwardly across the recliner, Larxene and Marluxia were –oddly – snuggled close upon the floor, and Naminé – who Zexion presumed to be awake – was curled up comfortably into his side. At first he was a little bothered by it considering his side was being pressed into the arm of the couch. He wanted desperately to move, but every time he tried his body stopped him; not wanting to disturb Naminé's peaceful slumber.

In fact, the longer he gazed at her angelic form the more he wanted this moment to last forever. It was odd because he didn't consider himself to be a hopeless romantic. He even refused to read the sappy tales. Yet, for some reason, he felt as though he was in one when ever he was around the young girl.

He hated the felling, and yet he let it take over his every thought and action. He let it discover the little things that he never would have thought about … like the light coconut fragrance of Naminé's shampoo, or the way the warmth of her body was more than enough to keep him warm even on the coldest night.

These were the thoughts that made the man want to shoot himself.

These simple, insignificant things didn't disserve the time of day … and yet … these simple things were the cause of him slowly going insane …

Insane for Naminé …

* * *

**Hikari**: Gah! Fear the corniness!! XP

So yeah, this story was just a spur of the moment idea. I was actually in a bad mood when I started this because I like to type to get my mind off things and after writing about three pages it suddenly dawned on me Naminé and Zexion would make a cute couple; so much so that they are now one of my favorite parings. X3 Then I actually started thinking about a plot for this story and where I'd go with it if I wanted to continue with it … and so on and so forth.

But I really don't have time for another story … since I'm currently working on two others. So I'm leaving it up to the readers if I should consider continuing this.

Love it or hate it … review and voice your opinions … or not … thought it would be greatly appreciated. X3


	2. SN

**Simply Simple**

**Chapter 2: S/N**

* * *

Zexion woke up the next morning with a killer neck cramp and a back ache from hell thanks to the position he fell asleep in. How he even managed to fall sleep was beyond him; what with the wooden armrest jammed into his back and his neck twisted in a way it shouldn't have been.

The male instantly began to stretch his arms and back as his body literally groaned with a chorus of snaps and pops. Unfortunately, Zexion was no friend to pain. In fact, he had an extremely low tolerance for it. So low that he could barely stand the monthly paper cut he received from his cherished books.

Hey! Don't judge! Paper cuts are right up there with bullet wounds! And Zexion took it like a man … most of the time.

'_What the __**hell**__ forced me to even consider sleeping on the couch last night?_' was the question ricocheting off the inner walls of the lavender-haired man's skull. Why sleep on the couch when he had a perfectly good bed to crawl into just a few feet away?

Zexion's answer was quickly resolved the moment he tried to sit up. For some odd reason there was a heavy pressure upon his lower abdomen that kept his tiered body in place, and when he opened his steel-blue eyes to try and figure out what was going on he was met by two separate pairs of azure eyes staring down at him.

"It's about damn time!" I certain pink-haired male spoke, "Where's my breakfast?!"

Zexion quickly shut his eyes, hoping that if he kept them closed long enough then the annoying male would just vanish in a puff of glittery-pink smoke …

"Zexy!" The male whined while violently shaking said teen's shoulder, "I'm hungry!"

… No such luck.

"That's not my problem," Zexion hissed, his voice holding a bitter sting, "so don't touch me!" Marluxia's hand was quickly swatted away.

"Zexy's not a morning person," Marluxia chuckled, stating the obvious to the blonde standing beside him.

Actually, Zexion was a rather pleasant morning person. He often found himself up and out of bed minutes before his alarm clock would sound off at it's usual time; seven o'clock sharp. In fact, mornings were the only time of the day when Zexion was at his best. He was refreshed and revitalized. You could even go as far as saying that he had a skip in his step. It was school that turned his personality into the impassive, frigid bastard that everyone considered him to be.

Yes, school was the culprit. If it wasn't for school he'd be a decent and approachable guy.

If only it were that simple …

The actual root to his 'problem' wasn't just the everyday stress of school, but by the 'incompetent morons' that plagued the school grounds. One of which was currently in his living room demanding breakfast. It was a shame that he'd have to break out the aspirin so soon …

"Marly, you know that's a lie," the blonde spoke with a smug smile upon her charming face, "He just doesn't want to leave his beloved's side."

Zexion's eyes quickly snapped open after this strange comment. He gave Larxene a cold, questioning stare, only to watch her lips further curl into a Cheshire-cat smile; the only smile he never wanted to see upon the young woman's lips. It was an evil, conniving smile that was always the beginning of something horrible.

Larxene's gaze slowly traveled down the male's torso, and Zexion soon found his eyes following her path until they landed on a delicate figure resting peacefully upon his lower abdomen. Soft, golden tresses cascaded over his chest while at the same time hiding the sleeping porcine face. Larxene's cackles flooded Zexion's mind as he stared down at the slumbering girl and the way her petite hands clutched at the front of his sweater with a grip that spoke "please don't leave me."

His dream come true had quickly shifted into a nightmare. Unfortunately, there was no waking up from this horrid dream because he was no longer asleep. Zexion inwardly groaned as he sank back down into the uncomfortable couch as his mind quickly formulated a way to get the attention off himself. Luckily, he was a cunning little bastard and immediately had a plan.

"I don't see what's so funny," Zexion stated, "I mean, you and Marluxia were practically snuggling with one another last night."

Larxene's laughter quickly ceased as she shot the pink-haired male a vicious glare, "He better be lying …"

"H-he is!" Marluxia spat before turning to the lavender-haired male, "Don't make up such nasty fibs, Zexion!"

Zexion's lips rose into his trademark, devious smirk as he let out a silent chuckle, "I only wish I was lying …"

"Knock it off!" Marluxia roared, "Don't joke around with us, you little twit!"

"_**Shut up**_!" Lexaeus boomed over everyone's screaming. Unlike the others, Lexaeus was _**not**_ a morning person, "You were all over each other last night, okay? Now drop it!"

The room quickly feel into an eerie silence as Lexaeus snuggled back into the warm comfort of his recliner, leaving his fellow friends glaring hatefully at one another. However, the silence didn't last long as the faint sound of knuckles cracking echoed throughout the quiet room.

"You're dead …" Larxene snarled, her ragged voice just barely above a whisper.

The glow of death within the woman's eyes was haunting – to say the least – as she lunged for the pink-haired male. The two raced around the living room, coming mere inches from knocking over family portraits and porcine figurines that Zexion's mother collected. If they broke anything it was Zexion's ass that was on the line, and he wasn't about to take the heat for this bunch of imbeciles. Luckily, Larxene caught up to the male and tackled him into the hardwood floor with a thud that rattled the house. Sadly, their fighting didn't stop there as the two rolled around in the floor, coming dangerously close the glass cabinet that harbored the family's fine china.

They needed to be stopped. His house was in danger! He had to do something … but Naminé … _but his __**house**_

Zexion couldn't handle the stress any longer, so he did the only thing his body would allow him to do … scream.

"_**Get out of my house!**_" Zexion shouted above the roar of battle, casting the room in silence yet again as everyone gapped at the lavender-haired male.

Lexaeus quickly took the hint as he rose from the recliner and lifted the two teens from the floor by the collars of their shirts. Larxene quickly brushed the taller male's hand away before storming out the front door on her own while Marluxia gratefully welcomed the assistance that Lexaeus offered; literally carrying him out the door. The soft click of the front door echoed though the still room, finally giving Zexion's the peace of mind he needed, but it didn't clam his rattled nerves as his body continued to quake in rage.

Oddly enough, it was Zexion's quivering body that finally woke Naminé from her peaceful slumber. Her hazy, blue eyes fluttered open as they instantly rose to Zexion's strained face. '_He's trembling … but why?_' Naminé's motherly nature instantly clicked on as she reached up to brush away the male's disheveled locks of lavender.

"Zexion?" Naminé's sweet voice questioned, breaking away at Zexion's murderous thoughts, "What's wrong?"

The male's steel-blue eyes fell on Naminé as her caring gaze washed over his body. For reasons unknown, just looking at the girl calmed his nerves and doused his white flash of fury in a matter of seconds. He wasn't sure how she did it, but whatever the reason … he didn't like it. He didn't want to be calm. He wanted to hunt those two bastards down and … and … damn it he lost his train of thought!

"_You're friends_," Zexion finally snapped before lifting himself from the couch and storming off into the kitchen. He was in desperate need of a hot cup of green tea.

Naminé slowly rose from her place on the couch as she watched with unblinking eyes as her friend trudged off. It was in that moment when Naminé took note of how tousled the living room had become. The coffee table was at an odd angle, the pizza boxes were scattered across the floor along with bags of chips and crumbs from other assorted foods, and a can of fizzy passion fruit had been spilled. '_Was it this messy last night?_' Naminé wondered to herself before she rose from the couch and began picking up the trash.

Ten minutes later, the room was back to its original form and Naminé was smiling brightly from her job well done. After gazing at her handy work a moment longer, Naminé grabbed the pizza boxes stuffed with trash and took them to the kitchen to discard them within the trash can.

Zexion, who was once occupying the silent kitchen alone, sighed as he instantly put two and two together, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I did anyway," Naminé replied as she smiled at the lavender-haired teen … who was oddly focused on his cup of steamy liquid.

"Thank you …" the male quietly spoke.

"It was nothing."

"Um … Would you …" Zexion paused as he smoothed his fingers over the surface of his warm cup, "Would you … like me to make you breakfast? I can make some blueberry waffles."

"That sounds delicious," Naminé replied, earning a soft smile from the male.

After their big breakfast, Zexion walked Naminé home while assuring her that if she needed anymore assistance on her Geometry homework then he would gladly help. Naminé thanked him for his kindness and for the breakfast – again – before disappearing into her home and heading straight for the bathroom. Having been over twenty-four hours since her last shower, Naminé felt as though she was overdue.

The blonde quickly shed her school uniform before jumping into the warm spray of water. It felt nice to wash away the dirt and grime from the last few hours, and she loved the way the water relaxed her knotting muscles. Though she would never tell Zexion – afraid of insulting him – that his couch was unbearable to sleep on; then again … he seemed a little stiff too. Naminé shrugged the thought aside as she focused solely on herself and her shower. However, every now and then Zexion would continue to reenter her thoughts, and eventually she couldn't help but realize that the warm pellets of water were nothing compared to the warmth of Zexion's body against hers. '_Odd …_'

Once she was done washing off, Naminé dressed herself in a white tank-top and a pair of comfortable pajama pants. Today was her day to relax and unwind from the stressful week of school and all she planned to do was sit at her computer with a tub of double-fudge chocolate ice cream and watch reruns of her favorite television shows.

Naminé plopped down in her computer chair, still ringing water from her hair as she logged onto the internet. Her messenger instantly started up from the activity, but after noticing that none of her friends were online she minimized it so it wasn't in the way. Truthfully, she was disappointed because she loved chatting on the internet. It was the only place where she could be anyone she wanted to be. She could be mean. She could be loud. She could be annoying. And no one in the world would guess that it was little, silent Naminé.

Though, despite her disappointment, Naminé continued on with her usual tasks; first checking her e-mail and then continuing on to check her Deviantart**(1)** page only to be interrupted a moment later when a message box popped up on her screen. If none of her friends were on … then who was instant messaging her?

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _Ah! You're finally on! I've been hoping to talk with you for a while now!_

"Shadow of a Lost One?" Naminé spoke as she read off the unknown screen name. It was defiantly one she had never talked with before.

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking … honestly! I was just looking through profiles the other day and yours looked … interesting._

Naminé smiled softly. She never really considered herself an interesting person. If anything she was flattered by the statement. '_Well, I really have nothing better to do …_' Naminé told herself as she began typing away.

**WickedWitchw/aPen**: Interesting, huh? If you say so.

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _Oh good, you didn't block me. XP_

**WickedWitchw/aPen**: No way … I'm not _that_ wicked. Hehehe -winks- So, Shadow, what makes me so interesting?

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _I'd have to say it was your Deviantart page that got me. I … really like your style. It's rough and looks unfinished, but somehow it works._

**WickedWitchw/aPen**: Thank you! Honestly I don't think my work is that great. My friend calls them kiddy scribbles because of the coloring.

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _What? No way! The coloring is what I love best about it!_

Naminé had to admit that this 'Shadow of a Lost One' fellow knew exactly how to get on her good side, and he didn't really seem like a bad person either. At least he wasn't on of those "asl?"**(2) **guys. They got on her nerves faster than Marluxia with a bad hair day. So, she decided to humor the guy for a short while …

But somehow, _a short while_ turned into three hours …

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _Uh … so I noticed you go to Eastern Destiny High …_

**WickedWitchw/aPen**: Yeah, what about it?

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _So do I. We should hang out sometime!_

Naminé froze. '_Someone from my school …?' _The blonde nibbled on her lower lip as she pondered the outcome, concluding that it could either go horribly wrong or amazingly for the best. '_Big duh there_.' Besides, he didn't _seem_ like a bad guy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad …

But before she could reply, the other continued.

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _How about tomorrow? Are you busy?_

**WickedWitchw/aPen**: Uh … well … no

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _Great, then we should go to the park? It's supposed to be a really nice day!_

**WickedWitchw/aPen**: So I've heard …

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _Awesome!_ _Meet me at the fountain around noon, okay!_

**ShadowofaLostOne**: _Oh … By the way, my name is Roxas._

And with nothing left to say, he logged off without even giving Naminé a chance to decline his offer. He was persistent, Naminé would give him that much. However, what worried her most was his name … _Roxas_. She knew that name, but where?

Naminé savagely ripped apart her room in search of last year's Yearbook, and when she found it her room was in shambles, but she didn't mind. Instantly she flipped through the pages, starting with the juniors and working her way down to her freshman class. Roxas was a pretty unusual name so when she spotted it she was sure she had the right person. Even though she wished she didn't …

"No, way …" Naminé gasped as she stared down at the picture, "There's just … no way."

The blonde boy starting back at her with his bright, shimmering blue eyes was none other than Roxas Harada. He was the same boy she was partnered up with last year in Physical Science. The very same boy she had a crush on. It wasn't anything big. He was just one of those guys that she considered extremely handsome and would always avoid eye contact with when walking through the halls …

Why was fate being so cruel to her?!

There was no way she could talk with him _in person_ and remain remotely the same as her online personality. It was _impossible_! Impossible! She would just have to … ditch him. However, as soon as the idea came to mind Naminé's thoughts screamed out '_No! That's too mean!_' and she sadly agreed. Who was she kidding? She wasn't wicked at all. She wasn't even wicked enough to kill a bug just for the fact that it was an icky bug … let alone ditch someone in the park.

It was all too clear that Naminé had to seriously think about what she was going to do, but first she needed some R and R with a certain tub of ice cream!

**000**

After a long and agonizing debate with herself last night, Naminé finally concluded that she would hang out with Roxas today. All she had to do was voice every little thought in her head and she should be okay, right? That still didn't stop the blonde from panicking. Maybe she was only worried because she kept considering today a date when clearly they were only hanging out …

Not a date … just _hanging out_.

Naminé wasn't too sure why she had to keep reminding herself that on the way to the park, but from some reason it made her feel … relieved, but from what? She didn't have a boyfriend so it wasn't as if she was cheating on anyone.

So then why did she feel like she was?

The blonde didn't receive the chance to answer her own question because she was already at the fountain, and there on the other side … was Roxas. Naminé couldn't help but fell as if he were unapproachable. Not because he looked as if he were in a bad mood or anything … but because he was popular and she wasn't. It was one of those fairytale moments where the poor common girl somehow ended up with the handsome prince. Not that she was going to end up with him!! It just felt like what one of those moments would fell like …

"Uh … Roxas?"

The male instantly faced Naminé's direction and for a moment Roxas almost seemed … aggravated, but the second their eyes locked a smile spread across his full lips and his eyes practically lit up.

"Naminé, right?"

"Y-yes," Naminé almost gasped. '_He actually got my name right!_'

Roxas pushed his body of the wall of the fountain, stuffing his hands in the safety of his pockets while his eyes studied the girl before him, "You're in a few of my classes …"

"Y-yeah," Naminé replied, "Biology and English."

"That's right! You always sit in the front of the class room."

"It helps me concentrate …"

"I imagine so," Roxas quickly agreed, "You can't slack off while the teacher's right there in front of you."

"At least someone understands," Naminé sighed, "My friends just think it's because I'm trying to be a teacher's pet."

Roxas huffed, "Hardly. No one in the school can out brown nose that Saix kid."

Naminé smiled and wisely chose not to say anything because Saix was always kind to her. He may have a constant need to be on a teacher's good side, but there was nothing wrong with that. As long as you were nice to him, he was always nice to you. You could say it was the unwritten law of respect that most young adults seemed to have … 'conveniently forgotten.'

"So, what are we going to do first?" Naminé questioned, easily changing the subject.

"Well, before we do anything, I need to know if you've ever had sea-salt ice cream."

Naminé thought about it for a moment, and – honestly – she had never heard of it before, "I don't think so …"

"Then you are missing out on the greatest treat invented by man!" Roxas proclaimed, "Come one, there's always a vender that sells it around here."

Naminé giggled as she followed after the enthusiastic young male. She had never seen someone so worked up over something as trivial as ice cream in her life. It was so … adorable.

After they purchased their ice cream – Roxas literally having to beg Naminé to by hers – they found one of the many empty park benches and sat down to enjoy one another's company and the icy dessert.

Naminé took a hesitant lick of her frozen treat before gasping, "It's salty?"

"Hence the name '_sea-salt_' ice cream," Roxas chuckled as he happily licked at his own popsicle, "I buy one of these at least every other day. They're so addictive!" He smiled as he turned to Naminé, who was still taking cautious licks, "Do you like it?"

"It's … different …" Naminé replied before quickly adding, "But different isn't always a bad thing."

Roxas smiled, happy with her answer as a comfortable silence fell between the two. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Naminé decided that she shouldn't have let the conversation die down so quickly. It wouldn't seem like …_ herself_.

"So … Shadow of a Lost One … How did you come up with a screen name like that?" Naminé casually asked, "I mean … it seems a little depressing, and you're so … cheerful."

"Actually, I got it from a video game," Roxas chuckled even though the flicker of sadness within his eyes said otherwise. However, Naminé was too busy eating her ice cream to notice, "What about your screen name?"

"Um … well, wicked is usually associated with witches, and I used witch because I'm … Wiccan," Naminé hesitantly replied.

"And 'with a pen' cause you're an artist?" Roxas assumed, "Nice. A lot deeper than mine."

"Yeah …" Naminé spoke as silence fell between the two once again, but this time it wasn't a claming silence, at least not to Naminé.

Her eyes continued to shift to the blonde next to her, examining and studying his reactions. Most people always became uneasy around her when she announced her religion, but for some reason Roxas didn't seem bothered by it. However, that didn't stop Naminé from asking, "That doesn't bother you?"

"What?" Roxas questioned around his ice cream.

"That I'm … Wiccan …"

"Why would it?"

It was such a simple question, and yet it left Naminé stunned. Her only reply came as a barely audible, "I don't know …"

"Does it bother a lot of people?"

"Most of the time, yes …"

Roxas thought about it for a moment while he slowly licked at his favorite treat, "Well, don't worry about what everyone else thinks. They're just closed-minded losers."

A small smile graced Naminé's lips. It was nice to know that Roxas was willing to accept a side of her that she hid from most of the world, but really she was just amazed that he didn't care at all. But now that he knew … would he be one of those classic teen movie preps who would run off and share her secret with the world? Her better judgment didn't trust him while her heart believed that he was better than that.

Naminé, unaware that she was falling back to her lost-in-thought ways, remained silent as she stared at her blue treat. She was so unaware of her surroundings that she neglected to notice Roxas' blue gaze practically locked upon her from. She didn't notice the way his eyes softened when they watched at her, or how he was letting his beloved treat melt on his hand and sneakers. However, she did notice the pellet of water that splashed upon her arm.

Shocked from the sudden touch, Naminé blinked out of her trance as her eyes rose to the sky to find dark clouds looming overhead. The only reason she hadn't notice them before was because they had yet to block out the joyful sun rays.

"I thought you said it was supposed to be a nice day?"

Roxas followed Naminé's gaze to the sky and frowned when a droplet of water smacked his cheek, as if saying "Got'cha sucker!"

"Shit!" Roxas cursed as he rose from the bench, "Come one, Naminé, lets head home before … it starts … raining …" Roxas mentally curse the weather's impeccable timing.

That's right, over the time that it took Roxas to spew out his sentence it began to rain, and not just a drizzle … it was a downpour. The boy's once stylish spiky locks fell limp around his cheeks in a matter of seconds as the look of pure hatred graced his once smiling face.

Naminé giggled at their predicament as she trashed the remainder of her sea-salt ice cream before grasping the boy's wrist and giving it a gentle tug. "Come on, we need to find some kind of shelter."

"Not that it really matters anymore," Roxas huffed as he followed after the girl, only to take the lead a few seconds later as he pulled her under a tree which was just a tad dryer than just standing out in the rain.

Thunder rumbled throughout the island as the two began wringing out their clothes and hair, thought it didn't help much since they were still getting rained on. What an awful way to end their short-lived, friendly _get together_.

"Well … apparently the weatherman forgot to mention the random isolated shower," Roxas spat as he leaned himself against the rough bark of the tree, "I'm sorry …"

"It's okay, a little rain never hurt," Naminé replied, "But lightning does … and I don't feel very comfortable standing under one of the tallest trees in the park …"

Roxas let out a nervous chuckle as he began to scan their surroundings, "Good point. Can you help me look for a better place?"

"I think there's a gazebo down by the pond."

"Then lets get going," Roxas spoke as he gently clasped Naminé's hand within his own before running back into the rain.

"You're going the wrong way!" Naminé giggled as she followed after the boy, but not by her own free will.

"I knew that …" Roxas huffed before changing directions, only to be tugged the right way a second later by Naminé.

The two continued through the park, hand in hand, as their chests heaved raspy breaths that escaped their lips while the wind and rain beat against their tiered bodies, but neither seemed to care. They spotted the gazebo in the distance a minute later; their place of shelter. However, someone with a higher power had other plans.

It all began the moment when Roxas decided that taking the path down the hill would waste too much time, so instead began down the slippery slope on his own; putting a little too much trust on the traction of his worn-out sneakers. Naminé, though a little more cautious in her sandals, bravely chose to follow after the boy, which instantly turned into a mistake the moment Roxas' foot slipped on a muddy patch of soil. Poor Naminé was the only thing keeping Roxas from sliding down the hill on his ass, but that didn't last long. Two seconds after Naminé took on the extra weight her trackless sandals slid sending both teens tumbling down the hill.

Oddly enough, Naminé proved to be more aerodynamic than Roxas and reached the bottom of the hill first. She laughed at their misfortune as she tried to lift herself from the ground, only to be pinned against it a moment later. The collision was purely accidental and avoiding it was inevitable, but the outcome was something that was … unexpected.

Roxas had landed _on top of her_!

And to make matters worse, their _lips_ were just _millimeters from contact_!

Naminé's breath caught in her throat as she stared – dumbfounded – into the blue orbs of her male companion. In fact, they were all she _could_ stare at. His large eyes had taken over her world … and there was nothing she could do about it. She was held captive under the male's azure gaze. So, Naminé did the only thing she could think of … she continued to stare.

She took in every sight this moment had to offer, starting with the rich, vibrant hue of Roxas' eyes. It was as if she was staring into true essence of the sky. Naminé was amazed – awestruck – by how handsome the boy had become because of something as simple as rain. His once spiky locks were now hanging around his face – framing it nicely – while his dampened shirt clung to his skin, allowing Naminé's roaming eyes to gaze at every curve of his semi-athletic figure.

Handsome was no longer a strong enough word. Gorgeous. No! Godly was more like it!

Okay, maybe she was stretching it a little with that last one, but you have to take into consideration that the girl is pined beneath said guy. Her brain ceased nearly all functions the instant their bodies came into contact with one another.

"I … I'm sorry!" The boy stuttered, fumbling with both his words and actions as he quickly crawled off the girl.

It was a good thing no one was around. That would have been an embarrassing position to have been discovered in. One would have assumed that the two had just pulled out of a drawn-out, passionate kiss what with their cheeks flushed and cheats heaving from the run. Then there was the way Roxas' knee was carefully positioned between the girl's legs that hinted at something more … erotic that should be done in the privacy of one's home and not in the middle of a public park. Though that didn't stop some people from doing it anyway.

It also didn't help that Naminé's sundress had literally become transparent thanks to the rain. Yes, it was obvious little Naminé didn't expect rain, and it was obvious little Roxas didn't expect to see the lacey bra and matching panties beneath Naminé's dress otherwise he would have worn a baggier set of pants.

So, while Roxas' mind pondered on other things such as men with a case of plumber's crack, saggy old ladies, and his mother's horrible cooking, he stripped himself of his jacket and handed it to Naminé. All the while he kept his eyes from traveling back to the young, attractive blonde seated beside him.

Naminé eyed the short-sleeved jacket before letting out a small giggle, "I admire the generosity, but I don't see how your soaked jacket is going to help me."

"Trust me … it'll help," Roxas muttered his eyes remained fixated on the grass below, "Please put it on."

Naminé decided it was best not to ask why the male was suddenly offering his jacket – which was clearly designed for looks and not warmth – and slipped into it anyway. It wasn't until she was adjusting her clothing when she noticed the_ true_ reason for his _generous_ action.

"How embarrassing …" Naminé muttered as she tightened the jacket around her upper torso.

"I'm sorry it's not longer …"

"It's okay, but I hope you don't mind me leaving."

"I understand …" Roxas sighed as he rose from the ground and offered the girl a helping hand, "Can I walk you home?"

Naminé replied with a small nod as she gratefully welcomed the assistance and followed Roxas out of the park. The two remained comfortably silent as they walked home through the rain; each lost within their own thoughts. Every now and then Naminé would offer directions to her home which – thankfully – wasn't too far away even though the trip went by rather smoothly thanks to Roxas. He was kind enough to position himself in the line of sight from others who were wandering around in the rain, hiding Naminé's panties from the world.

Honestly, Naminé expected something was going to go wrong. She was never the kind of person that attracted good fortune. Roxas, on the other hand, believed that nothing was going to go wrong. After all, it was supposed to be a perfect day. It was supposed to be the perfect _date_. He had so many other things planned out like a paddle boat ride around the pond, and lunch in the garden … Not anymore.

'_Stupid weatherman …_' Roxas wasn't quite sure why he was so devastated that today had turned out the way it did. Maybe it was because he had put so much thought into their little get together when normally he wouldn't have bothered; letting it be spur-of-the-moment and care free like everything else in his life. But, for some odd reason, he wanted today to be different. He wanted it to be …

_Special_.

"Um …Naminé?" Roxas sighed as his eyes quickly darted to the dirt, "I'm … sorry today turned out so, crapy …"

"I wouldn't call it … _crapy_."

"How about a disaster?"

"Yeah, that's more like it," Naminé giggled, "But a fun disaster. If that makes any sense."

Roxas smiled, "If you say so."

"Do you … want to stay until it stops raining?" Naminé shyly asked.

"No thanks, my house is just a block away," Roxas replied, "I'll be fine."

"H-how about an umbrella? You can give it back at …" Naminé trailed off the moment Roxas began to chuckle.

"Please, Naminé. What good is an umbrella going to do for me now?"

"Good point …"

"Hey … um … do you want to try and hang out again some other time?" Roxas questioned, his eyes once again avoiding Naminé, "Maybe somewhere inside?"

"That sounds nice," Naminé answered before she even had time to think about it.

"Great!" Roxas smiled as he began to back out of Naminé's yard, "I'll see ya later!"

"Bye … Roxas," Naminé muttered, her eyes never once leaving the boy's retreating form.

A soft smile graced Naminé's lips as she tightened her arms around her delicate form, but not because she was cold. In fact, she wasn't cold at all despite her soggy condition. What she was _really_ trying to do was give Roxas' jacket a gentle hug … in hopes that the young male would somehow feel it. Truthfully, it was a pointless cause, but it made Naminé bubble with happiness, and that was all that mattered.

However, it was in that moment when Naminé felt a twinge of guilt … the same kind of guilt she felt before … as if she were betraying someone.

But why?

… Why did she feel this way?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Deviantart or the internet. XP

**S/N**: screen name.

**(1)Deviantar**t- Is an actual website that allows armature and professional artists post their work for the world to see!!

**(2)ASL**- Age. Sex. Location. ((Personally I find it rude when people ask this before even saying "hi" first. On a good day I make it my personal goal to give these people hell!! XD It's fun!))

**Hikari**: Ha _Ha_! Roxas finally comes into the picture … and I know it may seem like he's not … "his emo self" … but that'll be explained later. But for now, let the drama unfold!! X3 Also, before I forget, I'm always open to any kind of suggestion you – the readers – might have. So if there's something you want to see happen then you are more than welcome to suggest it. I also appreciate those who may find a few mistakes in my writing like spelling or grammar. If you find any, don't be shy, point a spotlight at it. XP

In other news, I'm happy to see that a few people actually enjoyed the first chapter enough to review, and even add it to their fav or alert list! It's because of them that I began working on this chapter. So give thanks!! Anyway, I hope that this chapter is at least as good as or better than the last one. I worked hard on it so it better be!! X3

So, now that I'm done with my rant you may review and motivate me to start on the next chapter!! Yay!!


	3. Sing us a Song that Stops the Silence

**Simply Simple**

**Chapter 3: Sing us a Song that Stops the Silence**

* * *

Monday turned out to be the same as every other Monday; slow and boring … though Naminé wasn't complaining. She'd gladly take an uneventful day over a horrible one. Yes, any day could turn out for the worst, and since it was Monday those chances increased by at least twenty percent.

It's sad, but for some reason that's what almost everyone seems to believe.

Isn't it funny that – when asked – most people tend to hate Mondays simply because it marks the end of the weekend and the beginning of another_ long_ week of work. Yet, if – for some odd reason – Tuesday was the beginning of the week then everyone would hate Tuesday, and if Monday switched places with Friday then it would be miraculously be loved by all.

In all honesty, humans truly are vain creatures. They take stress related anger out on things as trivial as a day of the week; normally with no reasoning to back up their logic only making themselves look foolish. Monday didn't do anything wrong, it was just unfortunately placed at the beginning of the week. That's like hating dogs for not being cats. It's not their fault they're a dog, just like it isn't Monday's fault for starting off the week.

So why hate it?

The final bell blared throughout the school, ceasing Naminé's odd train of thought. Her eyes quickly darted for the clock upon the wall, and, sure enough, class was over. '_I really need to pay more attention_,' Naminé concluded with a soft sigh as she rose from her seat and began collecting her books and folders.

"Hey Naminé!" a voice suddenly spoke from behind while tapping the girl's shoulder.

The poor girl nearly leapt out of her skin, and, unfortunately, she couldn't suppress the auditable yelp that escaped past her lips. She quickly whipped around only to find Roxas and his group of giggling buddies behind him. That was the moment when a healthy glow of pink rose to Naminé's cheeks for both the embarrassing scene and for the fool she made herself out to be.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Roxas quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay," Naminé spoke, "I just don't like it when people come up to me from behind … I scare easily ..."

"I'll try and remember not to do it again," Roxas replied with a soft chuckle.

"Hey, Roxy, are you coming?" A young boy with gravity defying tresses of chocolate spoke. He was just about to step out of the room.

Roxas seethed in rage from the _stupid_ nickname given to him, but chose to ignore it … this once, "Yeah, give me a sec," Roxas turned to Naminé, "Uh … I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay …" Naminé gave a small nod before something in her mind clicked, "Oh, Roxas, I have your jacket in my locker, but if your in a hurry you can stop by tomorrow to get it."

"Hurry? Who said I was in a hurry?" Roxas questioned before following Naminé's gaze to the impatient teen waiting at the door, "Oh, him? Don't worry; it won't kill him to wait a little longer."

"Yes, it will!!" The teen shouted in his defense.

"Then go find your boyfriend," Roxas huffed, "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Fine!" The brunette left, but not before popping his head back into the room to add, "And Riku's _**not**_my boyfriend!"

Roxas rolled his eyes before dismissing the teen with the wave of his hand as if saying, "Scurry off to your boy toy, little one." This only further fueled the brunette's rage.

"I'm sorry Sora's an annoying little twit. He can't help it … I think it's a disorder," Roxas sighed, earning a giggle from Naminé, "So where's this locker of yours?"

"Follow me," Naminé spoke while gathering her belongings and hurrying out the room with Roxas tailing along behind.

It wasn't long before they arrived at her locker, and – like every day before this one – Zexion was there waiting on her. Naminé often wondered how Zexion always managed to beat her to her own locker. Though it wasn't as if she hated it. In fact, she was flattered to know that everyday Zexion was willing to wait just for her.

It made her feel … _special_ … like she was the only one that _mattered_. Thought she knew this wasn't true, it was still nice to think about.

"Hello, Zexion," Naminé greeted with a friendly smile, even though the lavender-haired male was too engrossed with his book of the day to notice the gesture.

"Hey, Naminé," Zexion replied as he flipped to the next page, "How was your day?"

"Not very exciting, as always." Zexion gave a small nod while Naminé fiddled with her combination lock.

Roxas remained silent as his eyes fell on Naminé's … friend? Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what to call him. Friend? Associate? Stalker? If he was a friend then he wasn't a very good one. What kind of friend doesn't even bother putting down a book for two seconds to give such a sweet girl the attention she disserves. In fact, it was down right rude, and Roxas made it his duty to give the man an intense glare … that went ignored.

"I hope you don't mind, but I washed your jacket," Naminé spoke, quickly gaining Roxas' attention.

Zexion's ears perked up as well. '_Jacket? What jacket?_' For a moment, Zexion was about to question the girl's sanity, but upon breaking eye contact with his book he soon realized that there was an uninvited guest looming around Naminé's locker.

"You didn't have to do that," Roxas smiled while reaching out and retrieving his freshly washed jacket from Naminé's hands.

"It was nothing."

"Thanks …"

Zexion cocked a slender brow as he watched the two exchange the article of clothing. Something wasn't right; Zexion could sense it. There was something different about Naminé, and the boy … Zexion didn't trust him. He didn't enjoy the sparkle within the young male's eyes when he looked at Naminé, or the way his fingers grazed over Naminé's delicate hands when he reached for his jacket. It was an emotion he wasn't familiar with, but he knew right away that he wasn't fond of it.

"Uh … Are you busy Wednesday night?"

Naminé thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could hangout again," Roxas suggested, his eyes falling to the hem of his jacket as his fingers picked at the stitching, "Um … My band is going to be performing at this little café in town, and … it would mean a lot to me if you were there …" Zexion rolled his eyes and gave a silent snort before going back to reading his book.

"You're in a band?"

"Yeah …" Roxas replied, "Do you know Axel?" Naminé replied with a small nod, "He's in the band too. He's the drummer."

"Why didn't he ever tell me that?" Naminé gasped, "How long have you had this band?"

"About a year now."

"I see … What instrument do you play?"

"I don't play anything. I'm the lead singer," Roxas smiled, "Does this mean you're interested?"

"Uh … well … if I don't have anything to do then I'd love to see your band play."

"Awesome! I'll send the time and directions to your e-mail, is that okay?"

"That's fine."

"Great, I hope to see you there," Roxas spoke, giving Naminé one last smile before leaving. It wasn't until the boy was out of their hearing range when Zexion spoke up.

"Where'd you find that catch?" Zexion questioned, his eyes never once leaving his book.

"On the internet."

"Figures …"

He now had Naminé's full attention, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zexion chose to ignore the question, "Is he okay?"

Naminé blinked, a bit thrown off by the sudden change in subject, "Why do you ask? Did he act like something was bothering him?"

"No … but he looks like he just received a swirly …" Zexion stated, "Is he bullied a lot?"

It took her a few seconds, but Naminé eventually caught on, "Oh! You mean his hair." Naminé giggled, "I suppose it does look a little odd, but it's different … I like it …"

"It's defiantly different …" Zexion muttered, a twinge of venom within his voice.

'_Was that … No, it couldn't have been. Why would Zexion be _–' Naminé's thoughts were soon interrupted by certain red-head as he practically appeared from thin air and began shaking the defenseless blonde.

"You know Roxas? How long have you been talking with him? Does he say anything about me?" Axel shouted as he fired off a rapid string of questions.

It took Naminé a moment to both compose herself and figure out everything that just spewed from Axel's mouth before she replied, "I just started talking with him Saturday, and he only mentioned you just a minute ago when he was talking about his band that you never told me you were in!" Naminé scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the linoleum floor; a stance she had picked up from a certain blonde vixen.

It was now Axel's turn to take a moment to digest the information, "Oh … I didn't think you would care about that."

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"Because you're into that pop bullshit and that one chick … Utana Hikav-"

"Hikaru. Her name is Utada Hikaru, or Hikki for short," Naminé quickly corrected.

"Right, her," Axel muttered, "We're pretty much a rock band, so I figured you wouldn't be interested."

"But you're my friend, Axel," Naminé sighed as she sent a soft smile Axel's way, "of course I'd be interested."

"Okay, so you'd be interested, but you wouldn't like it."

"You never know, I might actually enjoy it."

"But deep down you'll hate it."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm going to watch you play anyway!" Naminé snapped while giving Axel a playful shove.

Both male's blinked as they stared at Naminé in disbelief. Was she really … arguing with Axel? Naminé never argued, or fought back at all for that matter. So just watching her hold an argument longer than three seconds was shocking in itself, but then she _pushed_ Axel … Zexion thought he was about to have a heart attack. Naminé was never violent. **Never**!

"W-wait … you're going to watch me play? When?" Axel questioned.

"This Wednesday. Roxas invited me," Naminé answered before changing the subject so that the spotlight wouldn't be shining on herself, "Speaking of Roxas, you seemed pretty defensive when you found out I was talking with him. Is he your _boyfriend_?"

Axel's nose scrunched in a disgusted fashion, "Leave your yaoi fantasies in your art, Naminé. I was just surprised to see you talking with someone outside of the gruesome four, that's all."

"I hope you're not lumping me into that category," Zexion hissed.

"Er … gruesome three?" Axel quickly corrected himself.

"You did _**not**_ just call _**me**_ gruesome," Larxene's voice growled from behind, sending a shiver of terror down Axel's spine.

The red-head sent Naminé a harsh glare that spoke, "_Why didn't you warn me about Larxene?!_"

But Naminé only smiled sweetly as if saying, "_See if you ever try keeping a secret from__** me**__ again._"

"You have no right to call me gruesome, you ditcher!" Larxene shouted as she jumped up and latched an arm around Axel's neck, pulling him down to her level, "What are you doing back here? I thought I banished you!"

"Nami's my friend too," Axel whined as he tried to escape Larxene's headlock of doom but failed miserably, "You can't hog her all to yourself."

"No, that's Zexy's job!" Marluxia chimed in with a bright smile … and an even brighter black eye.

Axel's emerald eyes fell on Zexion – whose cheeks were dusted pink – and then Naminé – who had no idea what was going on – "I apparently missed something," Axel then turned to Marluxia and smiled, "A lot of somethings. Nice shiner, Marly." Marluxia muttered incoherent words underneath his breath as he slipped on a pair of stylish sunglasses.

"Too bad you had to ditch us …" Larxene spat, "Now you'll never know."

"Aw … Don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Axel whimpered.

"Not at all," Larxene replied; a smug smirk upon her lips as she released her hold on the taller male's neck.

"That's fine … I'll get the answers I want anyway," Axel scoffed as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "Hey Lexaeus!" He shouted to the approaching male, "What'd I miss Friday night?"

"Besides Larxene and Marluxia snuggling with one another, nothing really," Lexaeus spoke as he ignored Larxene's glares of death, "Oh! And Zexion went psycho on everyone and kicked us out."

"Oh my God! Really?!" Axel gasped, "Did fire spew from his mouth while his eyes glowed a deadly crimson."

"What?" Zexion nearly gasped, completely thrown off by the question.

"Sorry, it's how I always imagine you when you're extremely angry because you're so blah all the time," Axel explained, "So I just assumed it would be so hardcore you'd transformed into an ugly beast with a forked tongue and all that jazz." Zexion rolled his eyes while Naminé giggled softly to herself.

"It wasn't that extreme," Lexaeus smiled, "But I do believe a few veins were popping out from his forehead."

"Awesome …" Axel sighed, "Now I feel bad for skipping."

"You should have felt bad anyway!" Larxene spat.

Axel rolled his eyes, before a thought came to mind, "Wait … no …" Axel turned to Lexaeus once again, "What happened between Zexion and Naminé?"

"They were snuggling too," Lexaeus calmly answered.

"Actually, Naminé was practically lying on top of him," Marluxia corrected.

"Interesting," Axel smiled. Now_ that_ was the kind of information he liked to know about, "I always thought you two would look cute together, but don't you think you're moving a little too fast? I mean, damn Nami, if you beg for it then he'll give up the chase."

"Hell yes! And I always thought I was the only one who saw that!" Larxene exclaimed before giving the fiery red-head a high-five … until she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him and shoved him into the lockers.

Naminé's cheeks darkened as she avoided eye contact with everyone while Zexion scoffed, "You're both morons," before walking off.

"Ah! Zexion!" Naminé cried before chasing after her friend, "Y-you know they're only kidding right?"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stand around and listen to their foolishness," Zexion spat, "And neither should you."

Naminé smiled softly to herself. It was nice to see Zexion's impassive mask fall every now and then. It let her know that he wasn't always the heartless bastard everyone thought of him to be. It let her know that he cared … and not just for himself.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they enjoyed one another's company. After all, it was a bright and cheerful afternoon. Conversation would only dull the relaxing rhythm of the ocean's waves and take away from the beauty that surrounded them. But such silence couldn't last forever … not when there were nagging thoughts prodding at a certain male's mind.

"So … You're really going to that kid's … performance?" Zexion questioned for the sake of conversation … and for reassurance.

"I might …" Naminé replied, "I'm not too fond of crowds, but I'd like to see Axel play."

"What about the kid? You don't care to listen to him, or what?"

"No, I'm interested to hear Roxas sing too," Naminé sent Zexion a questioning glace. He'd never been this nosy before so it came to Naminé as a surprise, "Honestly, I never pictured him as a singer so I'm pretty curious to hear him, I guess."

"I thought you only met him Saturday? Do you judge people that quickly?"

"Oh, and you don't?" Naminé huffed, "There isn't a single person in this world who isn't silently judging someone around them. We're human; it's what we do best."

"… True," Zexion replied with a small nod, now satisfied enough with the conversation to let it die down.

Naminé, however, was less than willing to let the silence return as she chewed at her bottom lip, "So … What do you think about him? Does he seem like an okay guy?"

"Why are you asking me? Are you going to date him or something?" Zexion didn't even need to look at the girl to know her face was on fire, "I'm not your father. You don't need my permission."

"I … I'm not asking for your permission," Naminé nearly gasped, "I just wanted to know what you thought of him … that's all …"

Silence enveloped the two before Zexion eventually spoke up, "He's a typical teenager driven by hormones and the head in his pants."

Naminé blushed softly before stating, "That's the stereotype of the average teenage male, Zexion. I'm asking what _you_ think about him, not statistics."

Zexion sighed, there was no getting around the subject when she was so dead set on it, so he caved, "Honesty, Naminé, I think of him as the average male. He's the very subject all scientists base their statistics on. There's really nothing special about him. In fact, his only interesting quality is the mysterious air about him."

"What do you mean 'mysterious air'?" Naminé quickly questioned.

"He's hiding something, and he's been hiding it for a long time."

"How can you tell?"

"Because he hides it well," Zexion replied as he came to an abrupt halt, "I'm guessing you've never noticed this?" Zexion turned to Naminé and sighed, "And here I thought you were perceptive. I guess I was wrong about that …"

"Well, if you were wrong about me, then what's to say you're not wrong about Roxas as well?" Naminé huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I hope I'm wrong," Zexion spoke, "Because right now I wouldn't trust him with my pencil, let alone your friendship." The lavender-haired male then turned and began to walk away, but not before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

'_Wait … What?!_' Naminé's mind practically screamed as she watched her friend walk off and leave her behind. She was left to wonder what she had done wrong. Did she say or do anything to make Zexion upset with her?

The last thing she wanted was to end a Monday on a bad note. She didn't want to sit around in her room for the remainder of the day analyzing every word that slipped from her tongue while she was around the male. She didn't want one of her best friends to go home angry with her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She called out to him.

Zexion's steps paused before he turned to the girl who had just shouted his name. His brows knitted together as his steel-blue eyes questioned her actions, but before he could openly ask what kind of thoughts were running through her skull she spoke up.

"Is something … wrong?" Naminé asked; her voice barely audible over the distance between them, "Are you … mad at me?"

Zexion's questioning glance quickly shifted to pure confusion, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Naminé mentally cursed her friend as her eyes focused on the dirt beneath her feet, "I'm not that oblivious, Zexion."

"You've finally lost it haven't you?" Zexion sighed, "I told you not to hang around those imbeciles for long periods of time. They have a tendency to lower even a genius's IQ by twenty points."

Naminé's eyes shot back to the male, "What are you talking about?"

"What am_ I _talking about? What are _you_ talking about?"

"I just want to know if you're mad at me?!" Naminé shouted, her patience quickly dwindling.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Because … You just walked off and left me!" Naminé explained, "No one just walks away like that when nothing's wrong."

There was a long pause before Zexion began to chuckle, throwing Naminé for a complete loop, "Why are you laughing?"

"You're not oblivious, huh?" Zexion questioned between small fits of snickers.

Naminé stared in awe at the male before her as he continued to laugh. She watched as he gently clutched at his stomach with one hand while the other rose to his lips to try and hide the thin smile upon his face. His once cloudy eyes sparkled like the ocean waves while his stiff form seemed to unwind with each chuckle that came from his throat. His laughter was so upbeat and care free it was almost as if Naminé was staring at a completely different person.

Yet, there was still one little fact that kept her from joining in on his once in a lifetime jubilant laughter …

He was laughing at her …

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing … but …" Zexion laughter quickly died down and his once joyful smile shifted into his trademark smirk, "You're just so … amusing." The male's gaze shifted to the right.

Naminé, though slightly insulted now, followed Zexion's gaze only to discover that she was standing before her home. He walked off … because she was already home? Now that she had been thoroughly embarrassed for a second time today, Naminé slinked into her sheltered home without a word.

Zexion definitely wasn't going to let little Naminé live that moment down for a_ long_ while.

**000**

Wednesday rolled around rather quickly; far too quickly if you asked Naminé. That's right; the girl was once again a jumble of nerves as she walked the stone streets of Destiny City. And to make matters worse she was lost. You'd think that Naminé would have had the tiny island mapped out by now, but, sadly, all of those years spent locked away within her room didn't help her navigational skills.

And the map Roxas gave her was … well … useless.

"'Take a left at the tree with green and yellow gum stuck to it'" Naminé read off before letting out a heavy sigh.

There was no way she was going to make it on time with these instructions. So, Naminé tossed the slip of paper aside and questioned the first pedestrian she came across as to where the Star-Fruit Café was. After that, finding the café was a simple task, but as soon as she entered through the tinted doors she wished she was lost again.

Naminé was greeted by loud music, raspy lyrics, and screaming fan. It was a headache waiting to happen. Fortunately, after Naminé found a comfortable seat at the bar, the song that was playing ended annoyingly with a loud strum of the guitar. The lead singer then took the microphone once again while Naminé feared for the worst. If she couldn't endure ten seconds of their last song then there was no way she'd survive the next one. Luckily, they were just the opening act.

"And now, the real band you've been waiting for, Crossing Two!" The male screamed into the microphone.

The crowd cheered loudly as the five members of the band strolled out onto the stage clad in the Destiny High Uniform. They did nothing to antagonize the crowd any further as they set up and adjusted their instruments. In fact, there was no warning given – not even a song title or a friendly greeting – before they started their first song of the night.

Roxas, who normally seemed so cheerful, now looked as though he hated the world and everyone around him. He glared at the excited crowed while yanking the microphone from its stand, sending it crashing to the floor just as Axel began pounding on his drum set. With the beat started, other instruments began joining in, creating a rather pleasant melody; one that was far more soothing than the first band.

A moment later Roxas began to sing … His voice poured from the speakers and danced with the crowd until it reached an eager Naminé. To her surprise, his singing was what she expected, yet, at the same time, nothing she would have imagined it to be. How so? Well, she assumed his voice would be soothing, but the lyrics that slipped past his lips only contradicted his kind tone. It was … chilling. Naminé could only assume that this style is what got their band such a large fan base in just a year.

Even so, Naminé enjoyed herself through the next six songs, and was even disappointed when Roxas announced that they were finished for the night before quickly fleeing the stage. For someone so popular around school, Naminé found it odd for Roxas not to hang around on stage and bask in the attention his fans so willingly gave him. Now that she thought about it, the only time Roxas' voice came from the speakers was when he was singing.

Had he always been this way?

'_**He's hiding something ...'**_

Ten minutes later, after dealing with the fans, Roxas wormed his way through the crowded café until reaching a young lady's side, "Hey!" Roxas spoke above the dull roar of the crowd, "Did you find your way here okay?"

"Well … your directions were a little difficult to decipher, but I managed," Naminé replied with a soft smile.

Roxas kindly returned the gesture as he seated himself next to the girl, "So, what do you think of the band?" Roxas questioned, "Good? Bad? Terrible?"

"The lyrics are a little depressing, but your signing voice is terrific … even though you sound like you should be in a boy band," Naminé giggled as she watched Roxas' jaw go slack. Maybe she said a little too much, "B-but I'm not saying it's bad and I really like the music. It has a fun beat."

"You really think so?" Axel questioned, suddenly appearing next to the girl.

"Yes."

"Naminé's going to be the best fan we'll ever have, Roxas," Axel stated as he draped an arm across the girl's shoulder, "She tells it like it is."

"She said I should be in a boy band …"

Axel stared at his band member for a long minute before erupting in a healthy fit of laughter, "Don't take it too hard, Roxy. If it makes you feel any better, she's into that crap."

"It's _not_ crap …" Naminé muttered beneath her breath.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Nami," Axel smiled as he tightened his arm around the girl, pulling her into his side for an awkward hug, "Well, I guess I should leave you two love birds alone, huh?"

Roxas glared at his fiery friend before rolling his pretty blue eyes, "Whatever …"

Axel chuckled softly to himself while ruffling Roxas' hair as he breezed past him, "Have fun ,"

"Is he like that around you too?"

"Of course … Axel is Axel," Naminé replied with a smile.

"Can I get anything for you and your friend, Roxas?" The barkeeper questioned as he leaned over the counter and flashed the boy a toothy grin.

"Uh, yeah I'll take a vanilla bean-o Frappuccino," Roxas replied before turning to Naminé, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm fine, but thank you for offering," Naminé politely declined.

"But you have to get something …" Roxas practically whined, "Do you like cookies?"

"Uh … y-yes—"

"What kind?"

"Um … chocolate-chip I guess—"

"You heard the lady, get her a chocolate-chip cookie," Roxas immediately ordered.

"Coming right up!" The barkeeper spoke with a smile before rushing off to prepare the orders.

"Roxas!" Naminé all but whined.

"You'll thank me later," Roxas smiled, "This place makes the best cookies **ever**! They're so melt-in-your-mouth soft that your taste buds will cry out from the delectable, orgasmic sensation!"

Naminé giggled, "That intense, huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's intense," Roxas confirmed, "And, just so you know, I'm going to steal a few nibbles. Is that okay with you?"

"I don't see why not … then again, if you're asking for permission it's not really stealing," Naminé corrected.

Roxas kindly stuck his tongue out at the girl, "No one likes a smart-ass, Naminé."

"Here ya go!" The barkeep spoke as he placed the orders down on the counter, "That'll be six hundred munny."

"Awwww … I just preformed for you. Can't you cut me some slack?" Roxas sighed.

"I already gave you a student discount," The barkeeper replied, "If you want I can take that away and make it seven hundred and fifty munny?"

"Six hundred is fine …" Roxas muttered in defeat as he paid the man, "So, Naminé, have you ever had a frappuccino?"

"I don't really like coffee," Naminé replied.

"There's no coffee in it. It's like an icy milkshake," Roxas explained before holding out his drink, "Try it! I'm sure you'll like it."

Naminé eyed the drink before hesitantly leaning in to take a sip from the straw, "Oh wow! It's delicious!"

"Told ya!" Roxas beamed before snatching a second straw for himself, "Now try the cookie!"

Naminé broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth, allowing the melted chocolate and cookie dough to dance upon her tongue. Delicious didn't even begin to describe the sensation her tongue was raving about. It was … orgasmic.

"Oh my God!" Naminé moaned. Roxas chuckled softly to himself as he broke a piece off for himself.

"Roxy!" A female huffed from behind, causing said male to go ridged, "How come you haven't introduced us to your new friend?"

Naminé's blue eyes darted to the feminine voice, only to find they weren't alone anymore. In fact, she felt a little crowded now … what with four strangers surrounding her.

"Oh! Naminé, these are my band members," Roxas spoke while licking the chocolate from his fingertips, "You've already kinda met Sora," said boy with the spiky, brown hair waved, "He's the keyboardist."

"I'm the master of the keyboards!" Sora grinned jokingly.

Those around him rolled their eyes, already used to his childish antics, "And next to him is Riku our guitarist," Roxas continued without skipping a beat.

"Hey," Riku greeted; a warm almost sexy smile upon his charming face.

Naminé wouldn't deny that the sliver-haired teen was quite a looker, and he definitely wasn't unaware to that fact. Yes, Riku made it painfully obvious that he was a sexy beast with the way he ran his fingers through his silky locks and how he left his shirt open even after their little concert was over. Eventually, Naminé had to force her eyes away from the teen. She didn't want to get caught staring.

"And then there's Demyx, the bass player," Roxas continued while pointing to the last male with a hairstyle that resembled the bastard child of a Mohawk and a Mullet, and amazingly enough he pulled it off nicely.

"Hi ya, Naminé!" Demyx beamed while waving enthusiastically to the girl even though they were barely a foot apart.

Naminé giggled as she returned the energetic teen's wave … that is until a certain female from before cleared her throat rather loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"And, last but certainly not least, there's Kairi, Sora's groupie," Roxas spoke, only to receive a very painful punch in the shoulder from said female.

"Ass," Kairi hissed before turning to Naminé, flashing the blonde a smile that was so sweet it'd give anyone diabetes, "It's nice to meet you, Naminé."

"It's nice meeting you too, Kairi," Naminé kindly replied.

Kairi's eyes then examined Naminé from head to toe before nodding thoughtfully to herself as she concluded, "Yep, you're just what our little Roxy needs."

Roxas nearly chocked on his frappuccino, "What's that supposed to mean?!" He practically squeaked.

"I'd think it's pretty obvious," Kairi spat, "I mean look at you! I've never seen you smile so much in the ten years that I've known you!"

"Sora, get your girlfriend out of here," Roxas ordered, "She's being weird."

"I don't know … I think she has a point," Sora spoke as he scanned over his blonde friend, "You seem unusually upbeat when you're around her."

"Yeah, it's a little scary," Riku added, "If anything, I'd say you're the one acting weird."

"Please, it's so obvious he's crushing," Demyx said with a snort, "He acted the same way with that one Olette chick last year."

"You're right!" Sora gasped.

All eyes feel on the two teens, and neither could suppress their blushes not only because Demyx had mentioned the word 'crush,' but also because everyone was now staring at them; judging their every move.

"Go to hell!" Roxas shouted as he kicked at Sora, shoving the teen into Riku's chest, "Do you _have_ to embarrass me in front of every new friend I introduce to you guys?!"

"We're your friends, what do you expect," Kairi smirked.

"I hate you all …" Roxas growled.

"We love you too, Roxy," Demyx beamed before skipping off to find someone else to hang around.

Those that now remained either smiled or smirked at the young blonde as he returned their stares with beams of death. He wanted them to leave, to disappear, but they enjoyed his agony … so why would they bother leaving him now?

Why leave when the show was still going on?

"Don't you have something better to do?" Roxas questioned while gnawing on his straw, "I'm sure there are some whores waiting around for you, Riku."

"At least I can attract the opposite sex."

"That was one time …" Roxas sneered.

"And that's all it takes," Riku replied with a sly smirk before leaving.

Though Roxas hated defeat – especially to Riku – it was necessary to keep his plan in motion. '_Sora won't last much longer now that Riku's gone_,' Roxas thought to himself with a smile, and – sure enough – he was right.

"Riku sure showed you, Roxy," Sora chuckled before turning to Kairi, "Come on, Kairi, I'll buy you some iced coffee."

Kairi's eyes literally lit up at the mention of her favorite drink, "I hope to see you again sometime, Naminé."

And just like that … they were alone once again.

"Hey, how about we get out of here," Roxas suggested, wanting to get away before his bothersome friends decided to return, "I can walk you home."

"Don't you need to stay and help everyone move your equipment?"

"Meh, I'm sure they won't miss me too much," Roxas replied as he snatched his drink off the counter before heading for the door; allowing Naminé to follow him by her own free will.

The trip out of Destiny City went smoothly considering Roxas actually knew where he was going. Unlike Naminé, Roxas could navigate through the city blindfolded, which really wasn't anything special. It just meant that he had too much time on his hands. Way too much time …

Once they were out of the city limits and into the suburbs, conversation continued lightly. The two teens smiled and laughed together as Roxas shared stories about himself and his band members. They were an interesting bunch indeed. Naminé would have to remember to never hang around Demyx and Sora alone. From what she learned form Roxas they were a little too curious for their own good.

However, once they arrived at Naminé's home the mood seemed to drastically change. The air grew thick with what seemed to be … anticipation? Naminé wasn't sure, but, whatever it was, it made her feel awkward. Fortunately, Roxas spoke up – sensing the tension as well – to try and thin the thick air; little did he know that he was only going to make it worse.

"I'm really glad you decided to come today, Naminé," Roxas spoke before taking a long sip of his drink, "I always have a tough time performing in front of crowds, but having you there seemed to calm my nerves."

"You're just saying that," Naminé rolled her eyes as she finished off the last bite of her cookie.

"No, I'm … actually serious …" Roxas muttered, as if embarrassed that he even brought up the subject.

"But, you've only known me for …" Naminé thought about it for a moment, "not even a week!"

"Yeah, but I feel like I've known you longer than that," Roxas replied, "Crazy, huh?"

'_**I think of him as the average male.'**_

"Just a little," Naminé giggled.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me!" Roxas shouted, yet the smile on his face let Naminé know that he was only joking around with her.

"Clue me in next time."

"Oh, don't worry. I will." Naminé smiled.

'_**There's really nothing special about him.'**_

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't," Naminé replied, "Why? Do you think I'm going to skip because it's …" Naminé checked the time on her cell phone, "a quarter till midnight?"

"No, it's just a simple question," Roxas answered, "but if you were to skip then I probably would have too as well … just so you wouldn't be alone."

"How kind of you."

Roxas' reply came as a gentle chuckle. Even in the dark of night, Naminé could see the soft blush upon his cheeks. It was … adorable. And the way he tried to hide it by turning away only made him cuter.

For some reason, Naminé's joyful stare gave Roxas _ideas_. Ideas that little Naminé wasn't ready for … Ideas that she wasn't even attempting to express.

Roxas reached out and cupped the girl's delicate hands within his own. It was a soothing gesture, one that brought a smile upon the girl's lips. To Roxas it was the signal he was looking for. He could now move in for the kill. His grip upon Naminé's hands tightened the closer he got to her and it wasn't until the fleshy lids covered his sapphire orbs when Naminé realized what he was trying to do.

He was leaning in for a _kiss_?!

'_No! It's too soon!_' At the last minute, Naminé turned her head slightly, allowing the boy's lips to press against her right cheek …

'_**He's a typical teenager driven by hormones and the head in his pants.'**_

Roxas slowly pulled his lips from Naminé's rose colored cheek while his face quickly took on the lovely hue of red that Naminé harbored. There was a long pause of silence as both teens avoided eye contact with the other. Neither knew what to say after such a moment so Roxas did the only thing he could think of … he ran.

"I'll see you later, Naminé," Roxas shyly spoke, quickly fleeing the girl's yard before she was able to say or do anything.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Naminé finally regained control of her motor skills. Her hand was the first to move as it instantly flew to her still burning cheek. The pads of her fingers then gently massaged the tingling sensation that Roxas' lips left away. It was a tender feeling. One that left her warm and … happy …

'_**I wouldn't trust him …'**_

Yet … for some reason … she never smiled.

It was her first kiss … and she remained impassive. Why?

Was it possible that Zexion's words were to blame? Obviously there was a subconscious part of Naminé that agreed with Zexion and in turn it kept her from fully enjoying the precious moment. Sadly … she was just now realizing this …

There_ really_ was something off about Roxas. Zexion confirmed it. His friends confirmed it. And now … Naminé was confirming it.

And until she figured out what it was he was hiding from her … Naminé couldn't, no … _wouldn't_ trust him …

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts is **still**_not mine_! Neither is the Vanilla Bean Frappuccino … That belongs to Starbucks … or it's based off it at least … I just added the o to the end of bean to make it sound cute. XP

**Hikari**: Another chapter completed. Go me! And, if anyone cares, the title of this chapter comes from the lyrics of one of my favorite songs!! "Walls of Jericho" by Fair to Midland!

"_String up your harp, Play like today will last five minutes, This won't take long, Sing us a song that stops the silence_."

Favorite lines from the whole song!! I was thrilled to use them as the title!!

Anyway … ZOMG I love every single one of you for the lovely reviews! I never expected to get that many for just one chapter. It makes me so uber happy! I give you all many, many huggles until your faces turn a lovely shade of indigo and you pass out from my mass amount of** LOVE**!! X3

B-but that doesn't mean I don't want anymore … XP

So, review please! You'll make my day if you do!


	4. Save Tonight

**Simply Simple**

**Chapter 4: Save Tonight**

* * *

The time Roxas spent with Naminé continued to increase throughout the rest of the week and on into the next. Where ever Naminé went Roxas was always guaranteed to be right behind her with a bright smile upon his face. They now ate breakfast and lunch together. They walked to and from their classes. Hell, if Roxas was a female he probably would have followed her into the bathroom.

At first, Zexion was okay with it because Roxas seemed to keep his distance and ignoring him came fairly easy. However, just a few days ago, little Roxas began wandering into territory that was _precious_ to Zexion. Now that he knew Naminé's home was only a short walk from his house he began walking to and from school in the company of Zexion and Naminé. Roxas took away the only alone time he was allowed with Naminé, and for that reason Zexion loathed the little punk-rocker.

Actually, that was only part of the reason. The true reason – the reason Zexion would only admit to himself – was that he hated the way Roxas made him think about Naminé. Now that he never received any alone time with the girl he began to realize how lonely and pathetic his life was without her.

Without Naminé he was just a boy with a book, and what good would a book do him when he needed someone to talk to? A book cannot speak. It can't give you a warm smile to let you know that everything's going to be fine. It doesn't giggle at your sarcasm. It's not warm to the touch. But most of all, a book can never replace Naminé …

Naminé was his only true friend … She was the only one who understood him … She was the only one that he _needed_ … And she was the only one he had ever _loved_.

That's right, Zexion was in love … or he assumed he was in love. In all honesty he wasn't familiar with the emotion, so it frightened him. These feelings of jealousy, longing, and desire were all new to him. He didn't know what to do or how to react, but he did know that he wasn't about to let that little punk take Naminé away from him. He had to win her back and to do that he needed to steal her heart, but there was a _tiny_ problem with that plan …

Zexion was romantically challenged.

Though he hated to admit it, he needed help … _badly_, but he couldn't go to just anyone. He needed someone who knew everything about this mysterious emotion. Sadly, the only person he could think of was Marluxia, and that fact alone was depressing because it meant he had no one to turn to. He was in this mess alone. Or was he?

It wasn't until his last class of the day when he realized that he had the answers he needed all along. In fact, he had a room full of helpful information that most students today neglected. And that's how Zexion ended up in the romantic novel section of the library …

… Still as lost as ever.

"This is useless …" Zexion spat before storming off to the front desk.

"Good Afternoon, Zexion," The young librarian who's name tag read 'Hello, I'm Aerith. How my I help you?' spoke as she peered over the counter, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No … I was wondering if you could … help me …" Zexion muttered, his stormy eyes cast off into space while his slender arms folded over his chest.

It was all too obvious that he wanted to be anywhere but here and in_ this_ predicament, and Aerith would have been lying if she said it didn't startle her. From the moment she checked out his first book to now, Aerith had never seen Zexion so … out of place. Even more astonishing was that he was acting this way in the_ library_; his second home!

"Anything for my favorite student," Aerith replied with a warm smile upon her face.

"I'm looking for a good … _romance novel_," Zexion voice became unusually muffled as he spoke the last two _repulsive_ words.

"A what?"

"…A romance novel …"

Aerith blinked, obviously thrown off by the boy's statement, "Since when have you liked romance novels?"

"Never!" Zexion snapped before explaining himself, "I just … want to broaden my selection … since I've read almost every book you have to offer."

"… I see," Aerith smiled. It was a smile that stated she knew_ exactly_ what Zexion was up to.It was a smile that Zexion _despised_.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"You know 'what look.'" The male hissed.

"I'm sorry, Zexion, but I don't know what you're talking about." The smile never once disappeared from the woman's pale-pink lips.

This conversation was obviously going nowhere, so Zexion gave up and changed the subject, "Are you going to help me?"

"Of course I am. That's why I'm here," Aerith replied as she began to type away at her computer, "Well, my personal favorite is _Pride and Prejudice_, but you might want to try _Ravished_. According to our database it's pretty popular." Aerith's emerald eyes scanned the seemingly deserted library before continuing, "_1001 Ways to be Romantic_ might be helpful too, but it's not in the school's library. You'd have to go to one of the book stores in town for it."

"I don't plan on spending my money on something like that …" Zexion stated while giving the woman a cold stare … She knew too much.

"It was just a suggestion," Aerith replied, "But luckily for you _Ravished_ was returned this morning."

"Yeah … lucky me," Zexion muttered, obviously _thrilled_ beyond imagination, "Now where can I find it?"

"Romantic Novel section, number QA-478," Aerith replied as Zexion trudged off … possibly to his doom.

After checking out his new book he crammed it within the depths of his bag, never to let the pink monstrosity see the light of day; at least, not while he was in public. He then dismissed himself from the library and arrived at locker 289 right as the bell rang. As usual, hundreds of teens instantly fled their classrooms and rushed through the halls in an attempt to get out of the slowly decaying building as fast as their little legs would let them.

It wasn't until a few seconds later when he spotted her. Her golden locks and radiant smile were easily distinguished from all the other mundane children. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone, and that beautiful smile wasn't directed his way. Zexion's cold eyes became frozen while his once impassive features shifted to hatred.

It was happening again … that tight feeling in his chest. It was too much … he couldn't stand to look at them. So he left. "Out of sight, out of mind," right? Zexion sighed. Obviously that ridiculous phrase wasn't speaking of love … because even after he was long gone he could still picture them smiling and laughing together.

And it _sickened_ him …

**000**

When Naminé arrived at her locker thirty seconds later she was surprised to find that Zexion was nowhere to be found. It was unusual not having him around, almost as if her day could never become complete now that Zexion wasn't there to greet her and ask how her day went. In fact, just the thought wiped the once cheerful smile from Naminé's pale face.

"Zexion's gone missing," Roxas spoke, stating the obvious, "Did he have somewhere to be this afternoon?"

"I guess so …" Naminé muttered as she opened the door to her locker, unable to shake the feeling that she was missing something important.

"He didn't tell you anything?"

'_He never does …_' Naminé thought to herself while answering Roxas' question with a slow shake of her head.

Roxas huffed, "I'm not surprised. He never seemed like the type of person to say when he's leaving or where he's going. He just … goes."

"Well, life has unexpected twits and turns," Naminé commented, "Something urgent might have come up and forced him to leave in a hurry," Naminé paused to think about what she had just said, "Though I hope nothing horrible has happened … His parents do travel a lot …"

Sensing the sudden panic with his newly acquired friend, Roxas decided it would be best to cut the girl off before she let her mind wander any further, "I'm sure it's nothing that bad, Naminé," Roxas assured, "Don't worry so much. Besides, you don't want wrinkles, do you?"

"Wrinkles …?" Naminé questioned as she tried to find some kind of connection between worrying and physical aging. Stress maybe?

"Yeah. When you worry your forehead wrinkles because of the expression on your face," Roxas began to explain, "So the longer you're worried, the longer that expression remains and creates wrinkles."

She tried not to, really she did, but she just couldn't stop herself from laughing at the boy's logic, "But that's as silly as you parents telling you your face will sick if you make ugly faces, and we all know they just say that so you'll stop making faces at random strangers."

Roxas chuckled, "Maybe, but until the professionally trained scientist figure it out you should relax and quit assuming the worst … Though you are pretty cute when you're worried."

Naminé's voice caught in her throat as Roxas leaned down and planted a tender kiss upon her smooth forehead. The kiss itself was brief, after all they were still in school, but it was enough to make all thoughts of Zexion vanish. All of her troubles were swept away that exact instant and replaced with an inner warmth similar to a cup of hot coco on a chilly winter day. Sadly, that feeling didn't last long.

"No Zexy today?" Larxene questioned as she arrived at Naminé's side, "That's not like him …"

A violent title wave of worry washed over Naminé's delicate form, but she wasn't going to let it carry her out into sea this time, "It's no big deal," Naminé spoke, trying to convince both Larxene as well as herself, "If he doesn't want to hang around a wait on me then he doesn't have to."

"Yeah, but he _always_ walks with you," Larxene definitely wasn't making matters any better.

"So, Zexion's not aloud to change his mind?"

"Well … sure, but don't you think it's odd that he did it without warning?"

"No, I don't," Naminé calmly replied, though her slamming locker said differently.

Larxene and Roxas stared at Naminé in bewilderment as the loud clang continued to echo down the halls. Obviously, it wasn't okay, and obviously Naminé_ did _care, but the two teens weren't about to point that little fact out. Instead, Roxas decided to chance the subject.

"So … uh … You ready to head home, Naminé?"

"Yeah …" Naminé replied, taking a moment to collect her thoughts before heading for the door.

Once they were at a safe distance, Marluxia and Axel decided to come out of hiding.

"Man, I've never seen Nami snap like that," Axel stated, never once unlocking his emerald eyes from the girl's retreating form.

"She's almost scarier than Lar—" The heated stare radiating from Larxene's azure eyes caused Marluxia to choke on his own words, "L-lar-large … sharks …"

"Wuss …" Lexaeus spoke up from behind, earning a snicker from Axel.

Marluxia huffed, "I didn't see you bothering to move from your hiding place either."

Lexaeus chose to remain silent and stoic. He would never let them know that he secretly had a fear of women … especially angry ones.

"Either way, Roxas is a brave young soul," Axel sighed as he sent a salute Roxas' way, "His valor shall never be forgotten."

Both Lexaeus and Marluxia silently agreed with a simple nod. They then gave the brave young boy a moment of silence to honor his heroic deed, and if they were wearing hats they would have held them over their hearts as they shed a gentle tear.

Honestly, if Larxene wasn't so thankful for this moment of silence, she would have gone down the line giving each one a well need smack across the back of their heads. Instead, she rolled her eyes, gathered her things, and went along her merry way.

**000**

"You … uh … seem a little upset," Roxas noted.

Naminé's answer came as a sharp, "I'm fine."

Roxas winced slightly before slowing his pace, making damn sure he had a safe distance from the girl before asking his next question, "… A-are you sure? Cause it looks like Zexion's disappearance is bothering you."

"It's just …" Naminé sighed as her defenses fell, "He only runs off like this when he's angry … so I hope I'm not the cause of it …"

"Why would you be?" Roxas asked, "Do you think you did something wrong?"

"I don't know …"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. You're too nice to be mean."

Naminé smiled, deciding it was best if she just let the conversation die down. She didn't feel much like conversing anyway, but Roxas had other plans.

"So … Do you and Zexion go way back?" Roxas questioned, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Actually, I met him last year."

"You're lying!" Roxas gasped, "The way you're acting makes it seem like you two haven't been apart like this since middle school."

Naminé giggled softly, "Well, Zexion _is_ a close friend …"

"I see … So, tell me, how did you met?"

"We had study hall together, and every day he would sit in the same lonely desk at the back of the library," Naminé began to explain, "He reminded me of myself … so I assume that was my reason for approaching him that day … I was never that good at introducing myself to others, so, at first I froze, but then I noticed he was reading _Hamlet_, one of my favorite tales. It was easy after that … Sort of …"

"'_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.'" Naminé spoke, as steel-blue eyes rose from the pages of the book to stare at the girl, "I-It's my favorite line from the story …" Naminé's eyes feel to the title of the book, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"_

_Zexion said nothing as his eyes returned to the story, but he did reply with a gentle shake of his head._

_Naminé smiled softly as she sat down in a chair from across the male before pulling out her Algebra homework that she neglected to finish last night. Silence consumed the two as each worked on their desired task; however, Naminé didn't want to let what little of a conversation she had started die down. So, she spoke up with a simple question, one she hoped would get her an audible answer._

"_Is this your first time reading, Hamlet?" _

_Zexion, once again, replied with a simple shake of his head. It was in that moment when Naminé realized why no one ever bothered to sit by him. He simply lacked an interest in verbal communication. But a few seconds later, Naminé was proven wrong._

"_Seventh." Was the one, solitary word that rolled off the male's thin lips._

_At first, Naminé was a little startled that he had actually said something, but then confusion set in._ 'Seventh? Seventh what?'

_Without even looking at her, Zexion picked up on the female's confusion before deciding to elaborate, "This is the seventh time that I've read Hamlet."_

_Naminé's sea-blue eyes widened before she gasped, "The seventh time? Wow! I've only read it four times."_

"_What about his other plays?"_

"_Unfortunately, I haven't been able to read many of the others," Naminé replied, "But Macbeth was interesting."_

"_Favorite?"_

"_Oh that's easy, Hamlet," Naminé smiled, "All the others are still fantastic, but Hamlet stuck with." Naminé chewed on her bottom lip, "What's your favorite?"_

_Zexion simply held up the book as he continued reading. Silence once again._

'Well … it was nice while it lasted …_' Naminé sighed to herself as she continued to work on her homework; but, Zexion wasn't finished just yet._

"'_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so,'" Zexion spoke up, gaining Naminé's attention, "It's my favorite line too."_

_A smile drifted across Naminé's face, "My name is Naminé Komura, what's yours?"_

"_Zexion Izumi …"_

"And we've been good friend ever since," Naminé concluded her brief tale with a smile.

"It figures that the only way to get him to talk is by mentioning a book …" Roxas chuckled.

"Well, Zexion isn't interested in a lot of things, so it's hard to find something that he'll enjoy talking about right away," Naminé spoke, "but that's what makes him such a fascinating individual."

"Yeah … mysterious people always are the interesting ones," Roxas agreed, "but once you know everything about them they aren't that interesting anymore."

Naminé thought about his words for a moment before questioning, "Are you still talking about Zexion, or people in general?"

"Let's face it, Naminé, there's really not that much to the guy," Roxas spoke, "He's a quiet, stuck-up, reserved, bookworm."

"On the outside, yes, but you've yet to discover what's beneath his outer crust."

"And you have?"

"Not yet … but I hope that someday he'll let me."

"… Have you ever thought that maybe there's nothing more to discover?"

"I've only known him for a year," Naminé retorted.

"And yet you barely know anything about him."

"Well, not everyone can be an open book."

"Right, Zexion's more like a stubborn clam that'll only open if you take a crowbar to him," Roxas chuckled softly.

"You're right, he's exactly like a clam," Naminé agreed, "But prying him open will only end badly. Instead, you have to wait until he feels safe so he opens up on his own."

"You have too much time on your hands, Naminé," Roxas concluded.

"Probably," Naminé giggled as she stepped up onto the wooden porch of her home.

"Hey … Um, do you want to hang out sometime this weekend?" Roxas questioned before they said their good-byes.

'_**I wouldn't trust him …'**_

"A-actually, I have a lot of homework I need to catch up on …" Naminé muttered, "So I don't know if I'll be able to …"

"That's okay," Roxas replied with a warm smile, "Some other time?"

"Y-yeah. Definitely."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Naminé," Roxas spoke before leaving Naminé behind to reflect on the day.

Truthfully, Naminé didn't even want to think about today's events. She wished she could just forget about them, but then they would only sit within the back of her mind constantly reminding her that they were still there. At least the day couldn't get any worse, right?

Wrong … Naminé's horrible day was just beginning …

**000**

Zexion was sleeping soundly when a gentle rapping at his window shattered his peaceful dreams. The male mentally cursed himself for being a light sleeper as he rolled over in bed and covered his head with his thick comforter, easily dismissing the noise. He snuggled back into the warmth of his bed and just as he was drifting back into the land of slumber, the tapping began again.

With a groggy groan, the male rose from his bed and whipped back the black curtains, only to find golden locks glowing in the moon's light. Honestly, he wasn't surprised to find her standing outside his window considering this wasn't the first time. In fact, she was the only one who came to his window in the middle of the night. So had it been anyone other than Naminé he would have been startled.

After unlatching his window and swinging it open to let the cool night breeze kiss at his cheeks, he stared down at little Naminé and watched as her blue, satin night-gown fluttered about her delicate figure. Had the gown been any shorter Zexion might have caught a glimpse of the girl's unmentionables.

He easily suppressed the oncoming blush.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Naminé softly questioned, her eyes remaining on the grass below.

"Yeah …" Zexion sighed, he wasn't one to lie.

"I-I'm sorry …" Naminé sighed, "I just … wanted to talk with you—"

"It couldn't wait until morning?" Zexion quickly spat, only to regret it moments later after noticing the girl's body tense, "Sorry …"

"It's okay … I deserve it …" Naminé chewed on her bottom lip, "I guess it can wait."

The girl began to turn and leave, but she was stopped the second Zexion's hand flew out and caught her wrist, "You've already woken me up … you might as well stay and share what's on your mind." Zexion's lips curled into a tiny sparkle of a smirk, "I might not forgive you if you leave now."

After helping the girl climb into his room, the two sat in silence upon his bed. Zexion watched in mild irritation as Naminé played with the hem of her night gown, not even attempting to start the conversation she had come all this way for. Though he welcomed the pleasant sight of Naminé's innocent figure dressed in a way that was almost seductive, Zexion was growing extremely impatient with her.

He sighed, though in the silence of the room it seemed more like a loud grumble, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Naminé's petite figure tensed once again, "I … I just …" Eventually Naminé could no longer stand his cold gaze and spoke out, "Please don't stare at me like that … I know I'm wasting your time, and I'm sorry, but what I have to say is very personal so please bear with me."

"Sorry …" Zexion sighed, the harshness in his features slowly softening.

Naminé smiled as she slowly inched her way closer to Zexion, "Why is it that everyone sees you as such a cold individual when your eyes clearly show someone warm and welcoming?" Her sparkling blue eyes locked with his while her slender body crawled closer and closer. She was like an exotic animal on the prowl, and Zexion was her target; her prized piece of meat.

Zexion found himself at a loss of words the closer Naminé approached him. In fact, she had backed him into the headboard and was now maneuvering her way into his lap. To put it bluntly, Zexion was in quite an awkward predicament.

"Zexion …" The way his name rolled off Naminé's sweet tongue sent shivers down his spine.

Naminé clutched at the front of Zexion's shirt, gently pulling his body closer to hers, "What do you think of me? Am I just a friend to you, or can I be something more?"

In a strange and unexplained burst of courage, Zexion wrapped an arm around his beauty's hip while the other hand cupped her delicate chin before answering, "They say the best lovers begin as close friends … and I couldn't be any closer to you then I am right."

"Oh Zexion … Do you truly mean it?"

"With all of my heart …" Zexion smiled before pulling Naminé into—

Zexion's eyes snapped open as he sprang from his cold, damp sheets. Was that … some kind of horrible nightmare? His eyes instantly darted to the pink book upon his bed – the culprit for his horrific dream – and let out a violent hiss. How dare that poorly written piece of literature affect his subconscious mind!

"Worthless piece of trash!" Zexion growled beneath his breath before hurling the book into his open closet.

That was the last time he would ever fall asleep after reading a romance novel. In fact, he was finished with them all together. They could burn in hell and he wouldn't even attempt to save them, not even with his own urine.

Now disgusted by his own train of thought, Zexion plopped back into bed and snuggled into his sheets; however, sleep refused to easily return. Every time he shut his eyes he could see her leaning in for the tender kiss that she longed for. Her pleading azure gaze would forever be etched into his memories, and, sadly, he enjoyed it. He loved the way her lips begged for his and the way her hands tugged at his shirt, but what he loved most was that she desired _him_. To bad it was only a dream …

To bad it was a dream evoked by a trashy romance novel …

Zexion groaned into his pillow as he tried desperately to just forget everything and go back to bed, but his mind was still racing and refused to be calmed. Though, had he not already been awake he might not have heard the gentle rapping at his window.

'_No … it's just my imagination …_' Zexion tried to tell himself, but the tapping only continued to steadily increase in both pitch and urgency. Eventually, Zexion could no longer ignore it, forcing him to pull back his curtains and swing the window open, nearly beaming his visitor upside the head.

"Sorry, Naminé," Zexion grumbled as he watched the girl's body slowly relax.

"I … I didn't wake you did I?" Naminé softly questioned, her eyes fixated on the dewy grass below.

Zexion suddenly felt a rush of Déjà vu, "Actually, no …"

In reality, the only time Naminé ever showed up at his window was when her father was being a drunken bastard – to put it bluntly. He didn't beat her or anything; he was just … unreasonable during these times. He neglected the fact that he was a single parent, as well as a father, and often did things a single bachelor would do … This, of course, never sat well with Naminé.

Of course, Zexion didn't actually find out about this until the third time she visited him late into the night. He finally sucked up the nerve to question the girl, and her answer was rather peculiar. Naminé never liked to talk about the things he did or the things he said, she only told him that her father became 'immature' when he was drunk.

Though this was true, he didn't find out the true cause of her late night escapes until a few months ago, but it wasn't from Naminé's lips. Larxene explained to him that her mother passed away due to illness when she was ten. It was her reason for her depressed sate, and it was her father's reason for moving them to the islands; although, that wasn't always the reason. Before the move, they wanted to get her ill mother out of the polluted city and into the clean island air, but once she died they just wanted to escape the memories. Unfortunately, Naminé found herself trapped by these painful memories, and since her father was drunk most of the time she turned to the next best thing, a friend.

"What did he do this time?" Zexion softly questioned, instantly sensing her sadness.

"… He's brought home a woman and they're being annoying loud …" Naminé replied, her voice cracking as she tried to fight back tears, "I just … couldn't listen to it anymore …"

"Come on …" Zexion's voice grew soft as he extended a helping hand.

Once Naminé was inside, Zexion patiently waited for the girl to compose herself. Unlike his dream, rushing the matter would only make things worse. It was best to let her come out on her own … that is, if she came out at all. Most of the time she never bothered to elaborate, and Zexion never liked to pry his nose into matters that didn't concern him. All he knew was that Naminé was troubled, and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I hate to be intrusive, but … c-can I stay here tonight?" Naminé shyly questioned.

"Of course," Zexion replied as he rose from the bed, "Just wake me up when you're leaving." Zexion was just to leave his room and head for the couch in the living room when Naminé stopped him.

"A-actually … can you … stay with me?" Naminé's meek voice asked, practically begging him not to leave.

"Uh … sure," Zexion sighed, "I'll leave when you fall asleep."

Naminé slowly shook her head, "I mean … stay … for the entire night …"

Even in the darkness of the room, a soft shade of pink could be seen on both of their faces. Fortunately for Zexion his hair hid most of his face as well as his flushed cheeks. '_It's no big deal_,' He tried to convince himself, '_She just wants me to stay … it's not like anything's going to happen_.'

"Oh, okay," Zexion calmly spoke, "I'll just go grab some extra blankets and pillows from the closet so—"

"I … I don't want to kick you out of your own bed …"

"And I can't let you sleep in the floor." Yes, that's right, Zexion could be a gentleman!

"Well … there's enough room on your bed for the two of us …"

"A-are you sure about this?" Zexion asked, cocking a slender lavender brow.

"I-it not like we're going to do anything," Naminé stuttered, only deepening the blush upon her cheeks, "It's just … I don't want to be alone …"

Zexion caved, "Do you want the wall?"

"It'd be best if you slept next to the wall … I don't want to climb over you as I leave," Naminé replied.

"Right …" Zexion agreed as he quickly climbed into his bed and slipped into the sheets, keeping his back facing Naminé.

Silence consumed the room as Naminé adjusted herself, and after a few minutes Zexion could feel the warmth of her body heating his back. She was so close. Too close. But he wouldn't dare shove her away in her time of need. Hell, he would never shove her away, but her body gently resting against his back was too much. And these feeling welling up from within were maddening. They made him want to—

"Zexion?" Naminé spoke, receiving a soft grunt as a reply, letting her know it was okay to continue, "Did I do something wrong?"

Zexion inwardly sighed, "Of course you didn't. Your father just—"

"I'm … not talking about my father …"

"Then what_ are_ you talking about?"

There was a long pause before Naminé eventually answered with a, "Never mind … Good night."

"Good night, Naminé," Zexion sighed as he inched closer to the wall.

For the first time in his life … he needed a cold shower.

**000**

Morning came rather quickly, much to Zexion's relief, so when his alarm went off at its usual time Naminé was quick to jump from the sheets. Not wanting to disturbed the motionless Zexion, Naminé quietly tip-toed to the window, only to be stopped by his voice a moment later.

"Naminé …sometimes others don't know how to see a situation from someone else's point of view," Zexion's tiered voice spoke, "so sometimes it's okay to give them a hint, just to let them know something's wrong."

A smile slowly graced Naminé's lips. Even when he was half asleep, he still knew just what Naminé needed to hear, "Thank you …" With nothing left to say, Naminé crawled out the window a headed home in the soft morning glow.

Once she arrived home, Naminé immediately hopped in the shower and began her normal morning routine. When she was finished she realized that she had a few minutes to spare. Enough time to have a little chat with her father.

Finding him wasn't hard. He was sprawled out across the couch in a lazy manner, moaning and groaning about his head hurting and the room spinning too fast. Obviously, he was suffering from a sever illness known commonly as a hangover. Maybe it wasn't the best time to talk with him, but Naminé went for it anyway.

"Um … dad?"

"Oh! Nami! Thank God!" her father groaned. His once calm and collected face was twisted in pain as his amber eyes pleaded with his daughter, "Could you be a dear and get me some ice water?"

"Sure …" Naminé sighed, and – being the darling daughter that she was – left to fetch her helpless father a glass of water.

Naminé's father, Xemnas Komura, was a very infamous and ruthless businessman – if you couldn't tell. Like most businessmen, he put his work before his family life. "It's all about your connections," He would always say, and he used this little saying as an excuse for attending late night 'business meetings.' His reasons for drowning himself in alcohol, however, were for less than social causes. In fact, he never touched alcohol until the day his wife passed away.

"Thank you, Nami," Xemnas spoke, taking the glass from his daughter. Naminé was even kind enough to include an aspirin with his water which he quickly swallowed before rubbing the cool surface of the glass across his forehead.

"Dad? Can I talk with you?" Naminé questioned as she seated herself next to her incapacitated father.

"Of course you can, Nami," Xemnas replied as he draped a comforting arm over Naminé's shoulders, "What's on your mind?"

"I … um … really hate to see you like this …" Naminé spoke, getting strait to the point, "And I don't appreciate you brining home random women for your amusement. If you want to replace mom, that's fine, I just wish you'd replace her with someone respectable."

Xemnas sighed as he lowered the glass form his forehead, "You know I could never replace your mother …"

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"Well, Nami, sometimes a man gets lonely. He has needs that—"

"I don't care to hear about that …" Naminé interrupted, blushing from embarrassment. Obviously there was still some remaining alcohol floating around in her father's system.

Xemnas chuckled softly, "But seriously, no one can ever replace your mother, Naminé. She was such a wonderful woman that brought the best of me out," Xemnas smiled softly before taking a sip of his water, "As corny as it may sound, I fell in love with her again and again with each day that passed." Naminé smiled as she listened to her drunken father babble on.

"I remember this one time when she was seven months pregnant with you. We went to grocery store together and this old couple passed us and as they were walking away the old woman turned her husband and said something about more and more teens were getting pregnant and how your mother probably wasn't even out of school yet," Xemnas' smile grew two times as wide, "The look on her face was priceless. She stormed up to that little old woman and shouted, 'Just so you know, I'm twenty-fucking-two years old and married as a virgin to my husband three years ago. Maybe next time you run into a pregnant bitch you won't start making false assumptions!'"

The two laughed together at the cherished memory before Xemnas added, "And then, just to throw the poor old woman for a loop, she smiled and thanked her for calling her a high-school student."

"Mother was always so beautiful," Naminé sighed while her father agreed with a silent nod.

"I'm sure you'll be just as beautiful," Xemnas replied before planting a loving kiss atop his daughter's head.

"I hope so," Naminé replied with a gentle smile.

A moment later, the door bell chimed throughout the house, letting Naminé know she extended her time a little too far.

"That's probably your little Zexion friend," Xemnas spoke, "Better get going to school so you can make lots of A's."

"I'll do my best," Naminé spoke as she rose from the couch before leaning down to press a gentle kiss upon her father's nose, "Don't burn the house down while I'm away, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, and I'll stay away from the oven," Xemnas rolled his amber eyes.

"Good boy," Naminé smiled before rushing off to the door before the bell would ring a second time. However, upon opening the door she was surprised to find Roxas instead of Zexion.

"Ready to get going?" Roxas questioned with a smile.

Naminé slowly blinked as she tried to compose herself, "Uh … yeah," She shut the door behind her, making sure it locked, "But we can't leave just yet. Zexion must be running a little late."

"Actually … he walked by a minute ago while I was waiting for you," Roxas replied, "I tried to wave him down, but I think he was ignoring me."

"Oh … I see …" Naminé muttered, "I guess there's no point in waiting then."

Naminé remained characteristically silent during their walk to school because the entire time she couldn't stop herself from thinking, '_I __**did **__do something wrong …_' And with this depressing thought came floods of questions.

Why was Zexion angry with her …?

Why was he avoiding her …?

Unfortunately … she had no answer.

**000**

"Good morning, Zexion," The Aerith greeted, "How was the novel? Did you like it?"

"I can honestly say it almost makes me want to never pick up another book for the rest in my life," Zexion flatly stated, earning a small giggle from the woman.

"Liked it _that_ much?" Zexion rolled his eyes while returning the pink eyesore.

"Don't be surprised if you come back tomorrow and find that all the romantic novels have mysteriously turned into ashes," Zexion stated before wandering off in search of one of his favorite books. He desperately needed a well written work of literature to ease his troubled mind.

And what he ended up walking out with was a story he hadn't read in a while …

_Hamlet_ …

* * *

**Disclaimer**: How many times must I say it … Kingdom Hearts is not mine! There! I hope you're happy … T-T I also don't own the story _Hamlet _or_ Macbeth_, that's good 'Ol Willy's masterpieces, nor do I own _Pride and_ _Prejudice_, _Ravished_, and _1001 Ways to be Romantic_. XP

**Hikari**: Once again the title has something to do with music. _Save Tonight_ is the title of my favorite Eagle-Eye Cherry song. It played while I was writing the scene with the Naminé/Zexion fluffness so I just _had_ to use it. X3

And what's this? Insight to Naminé's home life? How interesting. Even more interesting that Xemnas is her father. XP but not really. I was originally going to have it be Ansem – the wise – but just the thought of him getting some tail was disturbing and I didn't want to traumatize poor Naminé … or myself. XD And I can honestly say that if Marluxia wasn't already her friend then he would have been the father. Lol! So much originality … I know, I'm overflowing with it.

Anyway … Thank you so much to those who reviewed!! I loved and appreciated every single one of them! I also want to thank those who added this story to their favorite or alert list! It makes me happy to know that this many people are enjoying the story. X3


	5. Stitching the Wound

**Simply Simple**

**Chapter 5: Stitching the Wound**

* * *

Two weeks …

It had been two long weeks since Naminé had seen or even spoke with Zexion, and it was slowly tearing her apart on the inside. Of course, Naminé would never admit it. Hell, she wouldn't even admit it to herself let alone anyone else, but that's only because she didn't want to think about it. She wanted to smile and laugh with her friends so they wouldn't worry about her, but after the first week her forced laughs and empty smiles no longer fooled anyone.

Everyone knew something was wrong, but Naminé only continued to deny it …

"So, Naminé, what do you think we should do tonight?" Larxene questioned, "Movie nights are getting a little old. We should do something different."

"We've probably seen everything the movie gallery has to offer anyway," Axel said jokingly.

"Oh, so you want to join us tonight?" The blonde sneered.

"I can't help it if I miss you, Xeney!" Axel cooed as he snaked his arms around the girl's hips and pulled her into his embrace.

Larxene nearly gagged before shoving the drummer away, "Gross, Axel!"

Naminé giggled and smiled softly at the two teens, instantly catching everyone's attention. Marluxia was first to speak up in an exuberant tone, "There's the smile I've been missing!"

"What are you talking about, Marluxia," Naminé sighed as she pulled the Geometry book from her locker before shutting the door … only to find everyone staring at her, "What?!"

"You just seem so down lately …" Marluxia muttered.

"Yeah … It's really depressing," Axel added.

"If there's something wrong you can tell us," Larxene offered, gently grasping Naminé's free hand, "You know that, right?"

"Y-yes, I know, but nothing's wrong," Naminé replied before giving her friends a sweet smile.

Larxene's featured darkened, "Did Zexion do something?"

"W-what?!" Naminé gasped, "Why would you—"

"You were fine until Zexion mysteriously disappeared," Larxene pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naminé huffed as she tried to leave, but Lexaeus blocked her path.

"Naminé …" Lexaeus's voice was stern yet soft, "We're only concerned. If something happened you can tell us. We just want to see you happy again."

His gentle words touched Naminé's heart, and she found that she could no longer suppress her thoughts and feelings, "Truthfully, I don't know what's wrong," Naminé spoke as her eyes fell to the floor, "I think Zexion's avoiding me because I said or did something to make him mad at me … but I don't know what I could have done …"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Axel questioned, "Do you want us to talk with him?"

"No. This is my problem," Naminé sighed, "But thank you for your concern."

"Well, if you won't let us help solve your problems the least you can do is let us cheer you up," Marluxia stated, "Tonight is your night, Nami! What do you want to do?!"

"Actually …" Naminé chewed on her bottom lip, "I think I want to use the weekend to rest and get caught up on my homework …"

"That's fine …" Marluxia sighed, "Next Friday will be your night, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Promise you won't bail on us?"

"I promise," Naminé replied with a smile before leaving her friends behind.

Once she was out of sight Larxene let out a low growl, "That little shit! I'll make him pay for what he's done to, Naminé!"

"She told us to stay out of it," Lexaeus reminded, "We should respect Naminé's judgment and hope for the best."

"Screw hoping!" Larxene spat, "You know Naminé's not going to do anything until she's one hundred percent sure of what she did."

"Even so—"

"No! Don't you dare tell me to sit on the sidelines!" Larxene shouted, "I have to do something!"

"But if Naminé finds out she won't be very happy with you …" Marluxia stated.

"Who said Naminé was going to find out?" Larxene questioned with a confident smirk upon her rosy lips.

Oh yes …the evil gears within her mind where whirling with devious ideas …

There was no stopping her now.

**000**

"Naminé! Wait up!" Roxas shouted as he caught up with the girl just outside of the school, "Sorry I'm late. With Riku out sick from that stomach virus going around Sora's been needier than usual."

Naminé gave the boy a soft smile, "It's okay."

"So, what are you doing with your friends tonight?"

"Oh … I'm not hanging out with them tonight," Naminé sighed, "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, so I decided I needed a night to catch up."

Roxas remained unconvinced as he asked, "Is that really the reason?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Naminé questioned as her eyes fell to the dirt path.

"Never mind …" Roxas muttered while rubbing at the back of his neck, calculating his next plan of action, "Now that I think about it, you've been kind of distant lately."

"Distant?"

"Yeah. It's like your mind is always somewhere else," Roxas explained, "Is something wrong? Did you get in a fight with your parents? Or … did Zexion do something?"

"Why does everyone think Zexion's the problem?" Naminé huffed all the while thinking, '_Am I really that obvious?!_'

Roxas took a defensive stance, "Okay. Okay! It's not Zexion! Chill!"

"Sorry …" Naminé sighed.

"It's okay. You just need a nap," Roxas teased, "And maybe after your nap we can do something together? Just to get your mind off things and relax."

"That sounds nice …" Naminé replied, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the Paopu Festival starts tomorrow," Roxas stated, "We should go."

The Paopu Festival! Naminé had amazingly forgotten all about it despite all the banners hung around the school. Not that she cared about it. In fact, out of the six years she lived on the island she had only been to it once, and really it wasn't that impressive. It was just a bunch of rigged carnival games and every kind of greasy dish imaginable.

Over the years, the celebration lost its traditional flare due to the changing times. What used to be a passionate festival was now only a tourist attraction used only for pure entertainment. It wasn't even about the fabled fruit anymore. It was just one big party.

And, though Naminé wasn't planning on going, she smiled at her spiky-haired friend and replied, "You're right. We should go."

"R-really?!" Roxas gasped, already bracing himself to be turned down … _again_.

Naminé gave the boy a gentle nod, "Yeah. It'll be fun."

Roxas' lips slowly curved into a goofy grin, and if Naminé hadn't known any better she would have assumed it was Sora in a Roxas suit, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at two, okay?"

"That sounds great."

"Get plenty of rest," Roxas ordered before planting a soft kiss upon the girl's cheek, "I wanna see a bright smile on your face tomorrow."

Naminé giggled softly as she watched Roxas practically skip down the street. She always enjoyed making her friends happy. It was a wonderful feeling. However, as soon as Roxas disappeared from her sight her cheerful smile vanished.

Did she really just agree to go to the Paopu Festival with Roxas? Was this a bad idea? After all, this _was_ the Paopu Festival … The one festival where eighty-seven percent of the couples declared their love to one another … The one weekend of the year where thirty-two percent of all marriages year-round are taken place … It was the one and only festival that sparked a rise of hormones and unplanned pregnancies!!

It was the Festival of Love … and she was going with _**Roxas**_?!

'_I really __**do**__ need a nap,_' Naminé groaned, hoping that as soon as she hit her mattress she would sleep through the entire weekend. Unfortunately, she knew that hoping wouldn't be enough to put her in a temporary coma.

If only humans were more like bears, then she could just hibernate though this mess …

**000**

Zexion arrived home that afternoon to be immediately greeted with the delightful aroma of a savory meal being prepared. At first, Zexion assumed he had mistakenly walked into someone else's home, but since he used the key there could be only one other explanation; hungry burglars. Preparing to defend his home with his life, Zexion grabbed the first blunt object he could get his hands on before entering the kitchen.

The first to notice Zexion standing in the doorway was his father, Luxord. His blue eyes rose from the crossword and stared at his only son before asking, "What's the umbrella for, Zexion?"

"Rainy days …" Zexion lamely retorted.

"Funny …" Luxord grumbled as he returned his attention to the crossword puzzle, every now and then smoothing his fingers over his bleach-blonde goatee in deep concentration.

Zexion's eyes rose to the second figure in the room, his mother. Quistis was her name, and despite her older age she was still an attractive woman. There were, however, a few unfortunate streaks of silver running through her golden locks, but this only enhanced her sophisticated appearance. At least, that's what Zexion kept trying to tell her whenever she brought up the subject of hair dye.

Now, obviously, two blondes don't make a lavender. Even at the tender age of six Zexion was able to figure this out, and when he asked his answer was apparent. He was adopted. But that didn't bother him. Okay, that was a lie. It bothered him that his biological parents tossed him aside, but at the same time it was nice to know that at least someone still cared for him. In all honesty, he was pleased with the way his life turned out. Sure his adopted parents were barely around most of the time because of work, but they made up for lost time whenever they got the chance … almost to the point where he wished they would vanish again.

"So, how was your day at school?" Quistis questioned, attempting to break the silence.

"Uneventful …" Zexion muttered as he tossed the umbrella onto the hallway table. Clearly there was no need for it anymore.

"You know that's not where it belongs," Quistis nagged, she didn't even have to turn away from the stove to know that Zexion was already making a mess of her spotless home.

Zexion rolled his eyes as he approached the woman, "What's the occasion?" He finally questioned after staring at the food for a long minute.

Quistis paused before she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Does there have to be a special occasion for me to cook?"

Her son thought about the question for a moment before answering with a confident, "Yes."

The woman's already stern expression deepened as she glared down at the teen, "Looks like someone doesn't want to have dinner tonight."

"Good, more for me," Luxord chuckled, giving his son a playful smirk.

Zexion sighed in defeat, "How can I help?"

"You can peel and slice the vegetables for me," Quistis replied with a soft smile as she continued to dice potatoes.

"My favorite job," Zexion sighed, sarcasm dripping from every word as he lifted a knife and began skinning the cucumbers.

Conversation between the family members slipped away now that everyone was busy with their own task. The only sounds breaking through silence were that of Luxord's pen scribbling against the newspaper, the crisp crunch of vegetables being diced, and the rather loud clack the knife created when it tapped against the surface of the counter. At first it was peaceful … until the clicks and clacks of Zexion's blade slowly became louder and louder.

Quistis may have been a business woman, but she was still a mother and when something was wrong with her only son she was bound to figure it out sooner or later. It was her eye for detail that caught the brutal way Zexion was taking his anger out on his helpless carrot, and it was her sharp mind that realized it was a cry for attention. She already knew her son would deny anything was wrong if she asked, but her motherly nature soon took over and forced the question from her lips.

"Nothing's wrong," Zexion calmly replied, even though the knife was still clacking against the counter with great force.

"Is it school?"

"No."

"I haven't seen Naminé around in a while," Quistis stated, "Did you say something thoughtless to her?"

"I wish …" Zexion muttered, but before his mother could question him the doorbell rang.

Zexion mentally thanked whatever God was looking out for him as he fled the kitchen to answer the door, only to begin cursing that God a second later. Why? Because there, standing on his porch was Larxene, and her fowl expression wasn't welcoming.

Without exchanging a single word Zexion began to close the door on his uninvited guest, but the vixen refused to be dismissed so easily. Larxene slammed her boot in the doorframe and shoved her way into the boy's home; which was really a simple task considering Zexion wasn't the strongest male around. Hell, a ten year-old could bench-press more than him. Sad, but true.

So you can only imagine how easy it was for the female to pin Zexion's scrawny frame against the sturdy wall the second she entered his home.

"What the—"

Zexion was easily silence as Larxene cupped the boy's mouth shut, "What's wrong with you?!" Zexion's steel-blue eyes glared at the female, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to Naminé?!"

With new found strength, Zexion shoved the female away, "What are you talking about?"

"Zexion!?" Luxord called from the kitchen, "Who's that?"

"Nobody …" Zexion replied, snarling at the blonde.

Quistis, feeling rather curious, poked her head around the corner and smiled warmly at their guest, "Oh, Larxene! I haven't seen you in a while. How's Elena doing? I hear she got promoted."

"Yeah, mom's doing great," Larxene replied sweetly, "I think she said she was going to try and get another card night going with the girls again."

"Another card night sounds fun," Zexion's mother smiled, "Tell her I'm usually free on Thursday and Friday nights."

"I'm free for Friday!" Luxord shouted in the near distance.

"It's a girl's night out, dear," Quistis reminded as she turned to her husband with an expression that was not amused, "Are you a woman?"

"With today's technology I can be," Luxord chuckled, earning a satisfying eye roll from his wife.

Larxene giggled softly, "I'll tell mom you're good for Thursday and Friday."

"Thank you, Larxene," Quistis smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Where was I?" Larxene quietly asked herself before snapping her fingers, "Right … right …" The smile quickly dissolved from her face, "What do you mean 'what are you talking about?' How can you not realize what you've done?! Oh … That's right … because you're _never around_!!"

Though Larxene wasn't making any sense, Zexion attempted to piece together her message. Evidently there was something wrong with Naminé and Larxene assumed it was his fault because … he wasn't around? But if he wasn't around then how could he do anything wrong? Unless … not having him around was making Naminé depressed. No! That's stupid. Why would she need him when she has Roxas by her side 24/7?

"You're not making any sense, Larxene," Zexion finally stated, "If something's wrong then you need to just come out and say it because I don't appreciate you yelling at me for something I'm not fully aware of."

Larxene sighed, obviously trying to compose her nerves so she could have a calm and dignified conversation with the teen, "You're right. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really worried about Naminé …" She now had Zexion's attention, "Lately she's been really out of it. Her grades are slipping, she's been falling asleep in her classes, and she hasn't been eating much."

"And you're blaming me for this?"

"She was fine until you disappeared," Larxene stated, "So … what'd you say to her?"

"I … didn't say anything …"

"Exactly, you just vanished off the face of the planet," Larxene snapped, "She's been freaking out cause she thinks she did something wrong to make you mad at her."

"Well, if she thinks something's wrong then why hasn't she called me?"

"You know how Naminé is, she likes to figure things out on her own …" Larxene sighed as she studied Zexion's reaction. Unfortunately, Zexion's impassive emotions left the girl empty handed so she just had to ask, "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened—"

"Then why have you been avoiding Naminé?!"

"I'm not avoiding her!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I just … don't see why this is such a huge deal," Zexion sighed as he rubbed at the temples of his forehead. He was definitely going to need some aspirin after this, "I mean … I can't possibly have that much of an effect on her. Especially when she has friends like you and Axel and … _**Roxas**_."

And just like that … Larxene knew exactly what was going on.

"You don't like Roxas … do you?" Larxene gasped, "You're not avoiding Naminé. You're avoiding Roxas!" And then, with just a simple, spiteful expression, Zexion poured his heart out to the loud blonde, "Oh my GOD! You hate him, don't you? You hate that he's always with Naminé because you—"

"Would you shut up and listen to yourself!" Zexion hissed, "You sound like a babbling moron."

"Now, now, Zexy, there's no reason to take your anger out on me because I figured out your little secret," Larxene cooed as she pinched playfully at Zexion's cheek.

Zexion remained silent as he batted Larxene's hand away. He glared death at the girl, but that didn't keep her from shutting her mouth; much to his dismay.

"How long have you liked her?" Larxene questioned, "No, let me guess … ever since you laid eyes upon her, right?"

"Go to hell!"

"Awww … You're so cute!" Larxene cackled, "I bet the sight of Roxas by her side so often just makes you want to hurl. Am I right? That's why you've been avoiding her?"

"Is that true, Zexion?" Quistis questioned, once again peering around the corner.

"What's going on?" Luxord questioned.

"Zexion has a crush on Naminé," Quistis answered, "You remember her, right?"

"Yeah, she's the neighbor lass," Luxord spoke, "I'm not surprised. He's been all over her since we moved here last year."

Despite his best efforts, Zexion couldn't keep the blush from spreading across his cheeks, "That's not true! Larxene's delusional!" Zexion hissed before shoving the giggling blonde out the front door. He was quick to follow Larxene's stumbling form before slamming the door behind the both of them; cutting his parents out of the conversation completely.

And that was when Larxene's mood shifted, "You're such a fucking idiot!" Larxene shouted as she beat Zexion over the head with a curled fist, "You don't know the first thing about love, do you?!"

"And I don't plan on taking advice from a sadistic bitch like you!" Zexion hissed, ignoring the throbbing pain within his skull.

"That's right, cause you're doing a _fantastic_ job on your own," Larxene spat, "I mean damn, Zexion, you might as well just hand her over on a silver platter!" Larxene popped the boy upside the head a second time before asking, "Did you just decide to give up that easily?!"

"No—"

"Then what the hell are you doing?!"

"Strategizing!"

Larxene didn't even attempt to stop herself from laughing in Zexion's face, "So, your plan is to disappear so Roxas can swoop in and steal her away from you? That's _brilliant_ Zexion; just plain _brilliant_."

"Alright! I don't know what I'm doing, okay?!" Zexion shouted, "Are you happy now?!"

"No … I'm not," Larxene spoke, her sapphire eyes glaring at the lavender-haired teen, "And I won't be happy until Naminé's happy, so you need to get your ass in gear."

"I just told you I don't know what to do!" Zexion snapped, "Were you not paying attention?!" This little outburst earned another whack across the top of his head.

"That's why I'm still here, idiot." Larxene grumbled.

"I already stated that I'm not taking your advice." Another whack.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?" Larxene spat, "Obviously you need all the help you can get, and if I were in your position I wouldn't be so damn picky."

"Fine. Guide me o wise guru of love," Zexion spoke, his sincere voice laced in sarcasm, "Teach me the ways of divine passion."

"No one likes a smartass!" Larxene growled, slapping Zexion upside his sarcastic little head yet _again_.

"No one likes an abusive bitch either!"

The two stared one another down with harsh glares that mirrored one another; each intense and radiating pure hatred. Larxene would freely admit that Zexion was more Naminé's friend than her own. In fact, she never really acknowledged him much outside of school or even in the halls. The only interaction they had when Naminé wasn't around was a punch in the arm; Larxene's bizarre way of saying "Hey nerd!"

In all honesty, if Zexion was crushing on some other chick Larxene wouldn't have even bothered to give the stuck-up prick her help. However, Naminé was her best friend and all she wanted was to see her happy, and if her happiness resided with Zexion then she would do anything in her power to get the two together.

_Anything_ …

Without warning, Larxene unclipped an item from her bag and swiftly attached it to Zexion's wrist. Smiling victoriously, Larxene finished the job by snapping the other end to her own wrist, tethering Zexion to her arm. There was no chance of escape now.

"What the … Handcuffs?"

"My mom _is_ an officer."

"And she actually let you borrow them?!"

"More or less …" Larxene replied with a sly smile.

"Do you really think this is necessary?"

"Probably not, but I've always wanted to do this," Larxene replied before shouting into Zexion's home, "I'm taking Zexion off your hands for a little while, but, don't worry, I'll have him back before dinner."

"Okay! Have fun!" Quistis shouted from the kitchen.

"Don't knock anyone up!" Luxord added.

It was painfully apparent that Zexion needed to have a talk with his parents when he returned. _If_ he returned. There was no telling what kind of horrible fate Larxene had in store for him. So if he somehow managed to survive this ordeal he would need to explain to his parents that Larxene wasn't the sweet little girl she made herself out to be.

He would also have to see about getting a restraining order …

For now, he had to unwillingly follow Larxene down the street and into the neighboring district. Why was she leading him away from Naminé? Zexion wasn't quite sure, and the more he thought about it the more apprehensive he became. What was Larxene going to do to him? Surely it wouldn't be anything horrible, right? Nothing like … carving his body into perfect cubes so she could toss them into the ocean and let fish feast off his flesh. No, Larxene would never do something like that …

Yet that didn't stop Zexion from asking, "Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Why?"

Larxene smiled, "You'll find out soon enough."

'_She's just messing with your head … don't worry … Don't worry,_' Zexion continued to tell himself as they entered Larxene's quaint home. Eventually they ended up in the kitchen with Zexion cuffed to the towel rack. Why? He had no idea.

"First thing you have to do is let Naminé know that you're not mad at her—"

"Then why are we here?"

"I'm getting to that," Larxene growled before continuing, "And what better why to say 'I'm sorry for being a douche bag' than offering Naminé her favorite comfort food!"

Zexion cocked a slender eyebrow.

This display did not please Larxene, "You mean to tell me that you want to be Naminé's love toy, but you don't even know what her favorite comfort food is?!" Larxene roared, "You're gonna suck as a boyfriend!"

Zexion groaned, ready to slam his head against the titanium faucet head before him, "So … what do we do now?"

Larxene glared at the male, "Luckily for you I already know what her favorite comfort food is."

"And that is …?"

"Potato soup!" Larxene proudly stated, "She makes it for herself every time she's sick because it's what her mother always made for her. Cheers her up instantly!"

"I don't know how to make that …" Zexion muttered.

"You cook?" Larxene questioned, a crooked smile gracing her lips.

"I never said that!"

"It's alright, master chef, I have the recipe right here."

"How wonderful …"

"Now … get to work!" Larxene ordered before leaving the room, "I'll check up on you in a few minutes."

There have been stories of wolves gnawing off their trapped legs to escape capture. Zexion considered doing the very same, but would losing a hand really be worth it? Zexion stared at the chief's knife that was just out of reach. Freedom was just a simple hack away …

But instead he chose to reach for the recipe book.

Too bad he was too much of a coward … and squeamish around blood... otherwise he would have seriously considered losing a hand to escape Larxene's deadly clutches.

**000**

'_This is ridiculous …_'

Zexion felt like a love-sick idiot standing outside Naminé's home with a huge bouquet of roses ready to break down and beg for his lover's forgiveness like one of those spineless men from crapy romance movies. Except he was doing it with a bowl of steaming soup … which only made this moment so much worse. Actually, the worst part was Larxene's cold eyes upon him … witnessing the pathetic event that was about to unfold.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Larxene hissed from the bushes, "Ring the damn doorbell!"

"I don't want to do this anymore …"

"Like hell I'm letting you chicken out now!"

Larxene rushed up the steps and pressed the oval button before diving back into her hiding spot. Zexion was about to do the same, until the front door opened to reveal Naminé's delicate figure. Actually, feeble was a better word to describe her body's condition. He could immediately tell Naminé was in a distort state of mind and the physical toile her body had taken in just two weeks was … unbelievable.

'_There's no way my absence did this to her_,' Zexion tried to convince himself, '_There's no way I mean this much to her … No one can care for me… not like this …_'

"I heard you weren't feeling well … so … I … uh …"

Zexion was at a loss of words. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He wanted her to know that he would never dare leave her side again because, truthfully, Naminé's state frightened him. She wasn't the same Naminé he'd grown fond of … and he missed her. However, before he could throw his pride away and sob on her shoulder, Naminé spoke up.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" she softly questioned.

"I was never mad at you …"

"Then why—"

"I'm sorry …" Zexion sighed while holding out the bowl of soup, "Please forgive me."

Naminé smiled weakly at the male, "I'm just glad I didn't do anything wrong."

"But … that's why you should hate me."

"You're my friend, Zexion. I can't hate you."

'_This is how you act when you think you've lost a friend?_' Zexion wondered, convinced that Naminé wasn't speaking the entire truth. But he didn't question her … openly at least.

"I'd still like you to have this."

"What is it?"

Zexion said nothing as he pushed the bowl into the girl's hands. He watched as she lifted the aluminum foil off the lip of the bowl … and smiled.

"Potato soup! My favorite!" Naminé proclaimed, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" Zexion muttered, knowing damn well Larxene would give him hell if he told her this wasn't his doing.

"Thank you so much, Zexion!" Naminé giggled as she threw herself into the male's chest, "This really means a lot to me …"

The sudden warmth of Naminé's body against his own cause Zexion's mind to shut down and the only parts left functional were his lips. While his body froze, his lips began to babble out random words. Actually he couldn't call them words at all considering they were just idiotic noises that made him look like a complete fool. Fortunately, Naminé only let him suffer for a brief moment before realizing what she had done.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Naminé gasped as she quickly released her hold on Zexion and visibly blushed, "I … I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay …" Zexion softly stated, using all the power he could muster to keep the pink hue off his cheeks.

"Um … while you're here," Naminé shyly spoke, "maybe you can help me with my Geometry homework … It'd be a great way to earn my forgiveness if you're still feeling guilty."

Zexion's lips curved into a tiny sparkle of a smile, "Sure. I have nothing better to do."

Naminé then stepped aside, allowing Zexion into her home before leading him into the kitchen where her school books were scattered across the dinning table. She quickly apologized for the mess before clearing a spot for Zexion as he seated himself across from the girl.

"What are you having trouble with?" Zexion questioned as he flipped through the girl's notes.

"Congruent triangles," Naminé groaned before slipping a spoonful of Zexion's soup past her lips, "This is really good, Zexion! Have you made potato soup before?"

Zexion shook his head, letting his lavender tresses wave in his face, "I just followed the recipe."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but it looks appetizing."

"Here," Naminé held out a spoonful of soup, "Try it."

"Maybe some other time," Naminé refused to pull the spoon away, "I made it for you, not me."

"Just try it!"

Zexion sighed as he leaned across the table and wrapped his lips around the utensil. It wasn't until the metal hit his tongue when he realized Naminé didn't give him a new spoon. He didn't have a phobia for germs, if that's what you're thinking. He just … didn't know what to consider the situation. Was it a kind of second-hand kiss? No that's stupid; all he did was swap saliva with her! How was he supposed to react to something like this?! Should he just ignore it? Naminé obviously didn't realize what she had just done, and he didn't want to make a scene so—

"What do you think?" Naminé questioned, hoping his sudden silence wasn't a bad thing, "Isn't it good?"

"It's okay …" Zexion replied even though he couldn't remember how the chunky liquid tasted.

"Don't be modest. It's great!"

Zexion smiled, "If you say so …" It's true he wasn't the bragging type, and even if he wanted to he couldn't because he had never tasted the food before to say if it was better than someone else's. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Naminé liked it, and that was all Zexion wanted to hear.

"So what kind of problems are you having with congruent triangles?" Zexion questioned, changing the subject.

"Everything …" Naminé groaned.

For the most part, Zexion understood most triangle theorems so helping Naminé through her problems came easy for the teen. He was quick to pick out her flaws in previous equations and was able to guide her through the steps in a way that she could understand. Within no time, she was working the problems on her own, only calling on Zexion to make sure she had completed every step perfectly.

It was during one of these quiet moments when Beethoven's Fifth Symphony began to play from Zexion's back pocket. He quickly pulled the cell phone out and stared at the tiny screen in confusion. It was a number he had never seen before. Any other time he would have dismissed it, but something told him he should answer it.

"Excuse me for a moment," Zexion spoke as he dismissed himself from the kitchen and into the living room before answering the caller with a sharp, "Hello."

"_I just got an amazing idea!"_ The caller immediately spoke.

Odd. It sounded like Larxene, but Zexion never recalled handing out his number to the girl; not willingly, at least. But just to make sure he asked, "Larxene?"

"_Duh!"_

Zexion let out a soft groan, "How did you get my number?"

"_I have connections …"_

Deciding that he didn't want to know what kind of_ connections_ Larxene had, Zexion got straight to the point and asked, "What do you want?"

"_Ask Naminé to the Paopu Festival."_

"Why?"

"_Because you haven't seen her in a while so you should hang out … alone … just the two of you,"_ Zexion could hear the girl's smirk over the phone, _"If ya get what I'm saying."_

"But why the Paopu Festival? Can't we do something else?" Zexion pleaded, "Don't make me go to that pointless celebration."

"_No. It has to be the Paopu Festival!"_ Larxene firmly stated before the line went dead, leaving Zexion little room to argue with her.

Zexion returned to the kitchen only to find Naminé staring at him, "Who was that?"

Thinking fast Zexion answered, "My mother. Dinner is ready."

"Oh okay …" Naminé spoke, a hint of sadness within her voice, "Then I guess I'll see you later?"

"Actually, before I go … I was wondering if you would like to … uh hang out this weekend." Zexion wouldn't deny it, he felt extremely awkward, and what he was about to say next wasn't going to help his situation, "maybe we can go to the … Paopu Festival?"

Naminé couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her throat, "No really. What do you want to do?"

"I'm … not joking," Zexion stated. Honestly, when did he _ever_ joke?

"Oh …" Naminé's giggles quickly ceased, "B-but you hate the Paopu Festival … Why would you want to go?"

"I … I don't know. I thought maybe you would want to go," Zexion grumbled, mentally cursing Larxene for sticking him in this horrible situation, "I just assumed since we haven't seen much of each other lately we could … spend time together."

Naminé's features instantly brightened while a healthy hue of pink graced her cheeks, "That sounds great, but if you don't want to go to the festival then we can do something else."

"What else is there to do?"

"Good point," Naminé giggled.

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"I'd love to—" Naminé cut herself off, remembering that she was going with Roxas that day, "Actually … I'm busy Saturday. Is Sunday okay instead?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders, "Then I'll see you Sunday."

"Okay," Naminé replied as Zexion began to leave, "Thank you for everything, Zexion."

"You're welcome," Zexion spoke before disappearing down the hall and out the front door.

Naminé's head fell to the wooden surface with a heavy and exhausted thump. This weekend was definitely going to be an interesting one …

* * *

**Disclaimer**: It's amazing!! Kingdom Hearts _still_ isn't mine!! I also don't own any of the Final Fantasy games … that includes numbers seven and eight (points to Elena and Quistis).

**Hikari**: Hmmm … I'm sorry if this wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I promise the next one will be jam packed with excitement … and mushy love stuff. Yay! X3

Okay, I'll admit it, Luxord/Quistis is a very random crack pairing, and I'm sure you're wondering why I paired them together. Honestly it was just a very random thought processes late at night. Lack of sleep strikes again!! XP But really I think I was just looking for another blonde female to play the part of Zexion's mother, and most of the ones I could think of wouldn't work … like Elena, Larxene, and Rikku. (snorts) Though I must admit, Rikku as Zexion's mother would have been _hilarious_, but I needed someone serious and Quistis was perfect. Like it or not … that's how it is … XP

Reviews and Suggestions are welcome/appreciated!! X3


	6. Sensational Celebrations

**Simply Simple**

**Chapter 6: Sensational Celebrations**

* * *

The cheerful sunrays snuck past the ivory curtains and kissed ever so annoyingly at Naminé's eyelids. She rolled over, trying her best to shrug the morning away before snuggling back into the warmth of her blankets. Sleep was welcoming her back into its embrace when suddenly a thought struck her.

'_What time is it anyway?'_ Naminé wondered, _'No, I don't care. I just want to sleep.'_

But sleep never returned.

Groaning, moaning, and complaining, Naminé forced herself out of bed and into the kitchen where she blindly searched for her morning snack; a strawberry cluster granola bar. It was just the kind of delicious treat she needed to start her morning off right. Naminé smiled as she took a small bite out of her granola bar while glancing at the clock on the microwave.

1:04

'_Wow … I really slept late today …'_ Naminé yawned as she slowly walked back to her room, _'I guess I haven't gotten enough sleep recently …'_

And then, right as she was taking the second bite of her granola bar it dawned on her, "Roxas!" She gasped, "He's going to be here at two to pick me up!!" Her eyes darted to her pajamas, "I'm no where near being ready!"

In a burst of super human speed, Naminé rushed into the bathroom and began her normal morning routine; just at a faster pace. Within fifteen minutes, Naminé was stepping out of the bathroom feeling rather accomplished considering she had successfully cut her shower time down by ten minutes; however, there was no way of cutting down her time to dress because she had nothing picked out for this occasion.

'_Something casual or a little dressy?'_ Naminé questioned as she dug through the clothes in her closet, _'If it's too dressy he might think it's a date-date,'_ Naminé blushed, _'but I'd like to look nice … Uhg … Why does this have to be so difficult?!'_

Thirty minutes later, Naminé managed to pick out an outfit she hoped was good enough for her not-a-real-date date with Roxas. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time to glance at her ruffled deep-sea blue skirt reaching her knees topped with a sky-blue tank top before realizing that her hair was still dripping wet. With only ten minutes to spare there was no way she would be able to completely dry her hair.

What to do? What to do?! Roxas would arrive at her door any minute while she still looked like a complete mess. She couldn't go with it looking like it did now because later it would be a wavy/frizzy disaster … unless she found some way to control it. Maybe tie it up?

Naminé's eyes flashed with creative genius as she rushed for the bathroom while trying to think of every hair style she actually knew how to fix; leaving her with the choice between a ponytail and a simple braid. Thinking the ponytail would make her look lazy, Naminé divided her hair into two smaller ponytails and braided both, but by the time she was finished she realized that it was too cute; kindergarten cute.

Mortified, Naminé was about to destroy all her hard work when the cheerful ring of her doorbell chimed though the house. Time was up. There was nothing more that she could do. Sighing in defeat, Naminé trudged to the front door knowing that laughter was imminent.

"Hey Naminé!" Roxas instantly greeted the moment the door swung open, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes …" Naminé replied, slowly closing the door behind her.

"You're … hair …"

"I know. It's horrible," She sighed.

"No, no! It's … nice," Roxas smiled, "I like it."

"Oh?" Naminé muttered as a rosy hue graced her cheeks, "It's nothing special."

"For someone who always wears it down, it is."

"If you insist," Naminé replied, with a soft smile as she walked past the boy.

"In a hurry?" Roxas chuckled as he rushed to Naminé's side.

Naminé could only smile weakly as she walked on. To be honest, she was in no hurry at all, but at the same time she didn't want to be a downer. In her opinion, the Paopu Festival was nothing to get excited about, and obviously – just by looking at the smile on the boy's face – Roxas wouldn't have a mutual understanding. Zexion, on the other hand, would be protesting all the way and then finally give up and grumble about it for the remainder of the day.

'_**B-but you hate the Paopu Festival … Why would you want to go?'**_

'_**I … I don't know. I thought maybe you would want to go.' Zexion's voice grumbled before continuing, 'I just assumed since we haven't seen much of each other lately we could … spend time together.'**_

It was then when she realized why she felt so down:

She would rather be with Zexion.

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about that now. "Grin and bare it," he father would always say, and, of course, Naminé always obeyed. When she was younger, she thought it was a life lesson Xemnas was trying to teach her, but in hindsight it only taught her to become a doormat. The sad thing was that she knew it all along, and yet she continued to let others walk all over her. She could have suggested they go somewhere other than the festival; she could have had an opinion – for once – but instead she let the flow of life take her away.

There would certainly be consequences for her impassive actions …

**000**

When they arrived at Destiny Park they were met with many colorful streamers, bright balloons, and loud pop music blaring from speakers placed all around the park. The workers were dressed in classy pastel suits with vibrant smiles to match. Everyone seemed so happy to be there … except for Naminé.

"They've … really outdone themselves this year," Naminé commented.

"Yeah! It looks great!" Roxas added.

Great really wasn't the word Naminé would have used, but she smiled and agreed with a small nod.

"What would you like to do first?" Roxas questioned, "We could go on a ride?"

"Um …Okay, but nothing that spins around too fast, please," Naminé replied, "I get dizzy easily."

Roxas frowned; obviously disappointed. He had been eyeing the 'Tornado' across the park. It was a rather vicious ride that whipped it's victims around at high, vomit-inducing speeds. Unfortunately, it seemed he would have to go without it this year.

"Yeah, okay," He sighed, "We'll find something calm."

Four dark figures ducked precariously behind a noodle stand as they watched the two blondes with curious eyes. Fortunately for the small group of black-clad, wannabe ninja, Naminé and Roxas remained oblivious to the fact that they were being stalked.

"You've proven yourself very resourceful, Axel," Larxene stated.

Previously that day – meaning thirty minutes ago – Axel had received a text message from his dear friend Roxas. It stated that he finally convinced Naminé to go on another "date" with him. Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel was currently in the company of a curious nymph who stole his cell phone away and discovered this _tragic_ event. After locking herself in the women's bathroom with Axel's phone and exchanging a few messages with the boy, Larxene discovered the location and time in which this "date" was taking place and ordered the others to an emergency meeting … taking place this very moment.

"Does this mean you'll allow me back into movie night?" Axel questioned, his emerald eyes shining with hope.

"I'll think about it …" Larxene muttered, crushing Axel's optimistic dreams.

"I don't understand …" Marluxia spoke up, "I thought Naminé liked Zexy?"

"She does."

"Then why is she here with Roxas?"

All eyes turned to Axel, who knew the singer better than anyone else, "Uh … well …" Axel let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched sheepishly at the back of his neck, "Roxas may have some … um … _feelings_ for our little Nami."

"What kind of feelings?!" Larxene roared even though it was painfully apparent she already had a vivid idea of what these_ feelings_ were.

"Well, Larxene, when I guy likes a girl, he often has a need to—" Axel, unfortunately, wasn't able to finish his sentence due to a fist colliding with his jaw.

"Shut up!" Larxene hissed, unable to cope with the idea that Roxas was going to take Naminé's innocence away. At least Naminé's virginity was safe with Zexion … For all Larxene knew he was born without a libido.

Axel moaned in pain as he gently cradled his tender jaw, "What the hell, Larxene?!"

"I don't want to listen to your friend's sick fantasies!"

"What? No!" Axel gasped, "He only wants to be her boyfriend … and if that happens to lead to a deeper relationship then so be it. For now, he just wants her to think of him as someone who can possibly be more than a friend."

Larxene was fuming by this point, "If she likes Roxas so damn much then why the hell did I even bother helping Zexion?!"

"I told you not to get involved …" Lexaeus muttered, only to be glared at by the blonde.

"So now the question is: Who does Naminé like more?" Marluxia asked, causing the group to fall into silence, "Let's look at the facts. Naminé has personally known Zexion longer than Roxas, and we all know it takes her a while to warm up to others."

"Even so, she instantly clicked with Roxas," Axel stated, "I mean, it's like their friendship happened over night."

"But you saw how Naminé acted when Zexion disappeared. Even with Roxas around she wasn't her cheerful self," Larxene added, "And when Zexion arrived at her house last night she looked so happy I thought she was going to cry."

"So … she likes Zexion?" Marluxia questioned.

"But if she likes Zexion then why would she be at the _Paopu Festival_ with Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Okay, we're not getting anywhere with this," Larxene growled, "We'll take a different approach. Who do you think Naminé should be with?"

"Oh that's easy, Zexion," Marluxia chirped.

"I'd like to see her with Roxas," Axel stated, getting heated glares from both Marluxia and Larxene, "H-he's my best friend! I want to see him happy!"

"That's it! You're banned from this meeting!" Larxene roared before pushing Axel away.

"But-"

"Go away!"

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't even know Naminé was here with Roxas right now!"

Larxene chewed on her lip, "Fine, but your vote doesn't count."

"Why?" Axel whined, only receiving an eye role from the blonde. Obviously she wasn't in any hurry to answer Axel's question.

"You've been pretty silent, Lexaeus," Marluxia stated, "What's your opinion?"

"It's wrong to interfere with other's lives. You should just let destiny take its course," Lexaeus spoke with wisdom.

Larxene scoffed at Lexaeus and his passive philosophy, "Come on, Lexaeus, answer the question. Who would you like to see Naminé with?"

"As long as Naminé's happy, it doesn't matter." The blonde suddenly felt like strangling Lexaeus, and if she could reach his neck she probably would have.

"Just go home, Lexaeus …" Larxene muttered.

"I'm afraid I must stay and make sure you don't become reckless."

"Fine, whatever," Larxene sighed, "So with two votes for Zexion I think it's obvious what our next plan of action will be."

"Destroy Roxas?!" Marluxia questioned in excitement.

"Destroy?" Axel squeaked, "Don't you think that's a little … uh … harsh … and illegal."

Marluxia's smile flipped upside-down, "Can we at least destroy their date?"

"Yeah! We'll make tonight so miserable Naminé's only choice will be to run back to Zexion!" Larxene proclaimed triumphantly.

Lexaeus' stern features deepened, "Larxene, don't you think that sabotaging their date is going a little too far?"

"Would you like to go with Marluxia's first plan?"

Lexaeus' silence answered that question.

"Alright everyone! You know the plan! Destroy the date using any means possible!" Larxene shouted before dashing into the bushes and disappearing from sight.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Marluxia cheered before he too fled the area.

Axel looked to Lexaeus and sighed, "Follow Larxene and make sure she doesn't do anything insane, okay?"

"As long as you keep an eye on Marluxia."

"Deal," Axel spoke before the two parted ways.

**000**

"I'm sorry, Naminé …" Roxas apologized as he handed the pale girl a cup of soda, "I didn't think that ride would make you sick."

"It's okay," Naminé lied as she forced herself to take a sip of the fizzy liquid. Truthfully she would have rather enjoyed a cup of water, but any liquid would do at a time like this.

"It really isn't," Roxas sighed, "I guess we'll just have to avoid all of the rides."

"I'm sorry …" Naminé groaned as she stared down at her cup.

"Why?" Roxas questioned, "I'm the one who made you go on the ride."

"Not that. I'm sorry that I'm not much fun," Naminé softly replied, "If you want, you can go ride a few more rides while I get better."

"I can't just leave you here alone," Roxas quickly protested, "What kind of friend would I be?"

Naminé smiled, touched that Roxas would be willing to give up the amusement rides just to stay by her side. Unfortunately, that happy little thought didn't last long. In fact, it vanished the very instant a runaway softball collided with her soft drink, sending the dark liquid spewing all over Naminé's skirt and Roxas' shoes.

"Sorry about that …" A youngster quickly apologized as he jogged over to the fallen softball, "It slipped."

"Slipped?" Roxas nearly shouted; it was obvious he was trying to restrain his anger, "The dunk tank is in the opposite direction! You'd have to be some kind of—"

"I-it's okay," Naminé quickly spoke up, giving the small boy a weak smile, "Accidents happen."

"If you want me to buy you another drink—"

"No thank you," Naminé replied as she stood from the bench, "Just try to be a little more careful next time, okay?"

The boy smiled a gap-toothed smile, "I will!" He replied before skipping off … to a man with long cherry blossom locks and promptly demanded his five hundred munny.

"Please wait here," Naminé sighed as she brushed off some of the access soda with her fingers, "I need to clean this up before it stains."

It stained …

No matter how hard Naminé scrubbed, or how much water she used, the dark, translucent splotch remained. To make matters worse, by the time she exited the bathroom it looked as though she had a soiled herself. So, Roxas being the genius that he was, immediately took Naminé to the water slide, and, despite her protests, forced her on the tube float and down the dark shoot.

Let's just say, by the time she arrived at the bottom she was thankful that she chose not to wear white … again.

"That was fun!" Roxas chuckled while shaking the water from his hair like a dog would, "Wanna do it again?!"

"No thanks," Naminé kindly declined as she began to ring the moister from her skirt, all the while gazing at Roxas with soft blue eyes. The way his hair matted down against his cheeks reminded her of the first day they spent time together … the day that sparked their friendship. It was a nice memory, one that brought a smile to her face and caused a giggle to escape her throat.

"What's so funny?" Roxas quickly questioned as he looked himself over. Sure he was dripping wet, but there was nothing amusing about that, right?

"It seems that no mater where you take me, I'll always end up sopping wet."

"That was only one other time!" Roxas quickly protested.

"Twice now …" Naminé corrected.

A smirk slowly inched across the boy's face. He found himself unable to resist this perfect opportunity to say, "I'm surprised you didn't get wet at the concert as well."

Naminé gave Roxas a questioning glance, too innocent for the boy's sexual innuendo. Roxas chuckled to himself as he laced his fingers with Naminé's. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't catch the underlying meaning.

"Since we're already wet, we should go for a paddleboat ride!"

"That sounds fun," Naminé replied as she allowed Roxas to drag her away.

It wasn't fun …

Five minutes after they pushed off from the docks, their boat sank to the bottom of Destiny Lake … never to see the light of day again. It took a lot of pleading and butt-kissing, but the two were able to squirm their way out of paying a property damage fee. Sadly, this little event wasn't the last of their misfortune.

The House of Mirrors turned out to be a frightening maze that was nearly impossible to maneuver though in the dark … and had the occasional teen dressed in bloody attire jumping out from seemingly nowhere. Why such an attraction was at the Paopu festival was beyond Naminé's understanding. Maybe it was something so the thrill seekers wouldn't get bored? Whatever the reason … Naminé wasn't happy by the time it was over.

After that there was a stampede at the petting zoo. Poor Roxas was nearly trampled by a Chocobo …

Then the local fire breather burped up quite the spectacle on Roxas' pants. It was just a little singe, nothing serious, but the bottoms of his khakis were now a nice shade of charcoal.

So, before anything else horrible happened, they decided it would just be best to go home …

"I'm … uh sorry today turned out so crappy," Roxas sighed as they arrived at Naminé's home, "You've just … been so down lately and I only wanted you to smile again …"

"Well … it's the thought that counts, right," Naminé replied as her lips curled into a soft smile, "Things might not have turned out the way you wanted them to, but it was still considerate of you to do this … for me."

"I'll make it up to you … somehow."

"Y-you better!" Naminé spat, earning a smile from the male.

"I will …" He assured before leaning in close to Naminé.

However, his advancement was soon halted by the front door throwing itself open behind Naminé. Her father's figure appeared in the doorway as a dark and ominous silhouette. His amber eyes practically glowed against his dark skin as they pierced the boy's soul. Had Roxas been any less of a man, he would have wet himself on the spot, but instead he wisely backed away from the man's daughter and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Naminé!" The man purred as he lifted his daughter in his arms, "I missed you!"

"D-dad?!"

"Come watch old movies with me!" He cheered, seconds before kicking the door shut behind him … and slamming it in Roxas' face.

Across the street and safely hidden behind a white picket fence, two teens let out synchronized sighs as they collapsed in the grass.

"That was close …" Larxene sighed as she closed her phone and disconnected her call to the Komura household.

"_Too_ close …" Marluxia added as he released his hold on Axel, who had been fighting for freedom for several minutes now.

"Damn it!!" Axel hissed as he rose from the ground, and towered over the two _evildoers_, "You think this is just a game, but it's not! You're toying with our friends' lives as if they mean nothing to you!"

Larxene gave a snort, "Axel, we're just—"

"No Larxene! What you did was wrong," Axel calmly spoke as he ran slim finger through his wiry red locks, "This was a special day for not only Roxas, but Naminé too. Sure he may have been using this day to get closer to her, but he was really just trying to make her feel better."

"Well he's a little late," Larxene spat, "Zexion already–"

"Zexion will have his chance tomorrow, but today was Roxas' day and you made it miserable instead of memorable," Axel hissed, "I hope you're happy."

With nothing left to say, Axel stormed off, leaving behind the two teens to think about their horrible actions. Maybe now they would feel guilty for all the things they did to his friend. Maybe now they would realize that Naminé also suffered from their evil pranks …

Larxene and Marluxia glanced at one another before releasing their pent-up laughter.

"Marluxia, I have to hand it to you, sinking their paddleboat was a genius idea," Larxene chuckled.

"True, but your little stampede put on quite a show," Marluxia smiled.

Larxene's lips quickly dropped into a frown, "Yeah, and if Lexaeus hadn't gotten in the way it would have been a lot better."

"Now that you mention it …" Marluxia glanced about before returning his gaze to Larxene, "Where'd Lexaeus go?"

"Who do I look like?" Larxene hissed, "His mommy?!"

Back at the festival, while everyone was laughing and having a merry time, there was a small boy opening the door to a port-a-potty. He stared with a wide, gaping mouth at the large brute of a man before him, bound and gagged within the tiny space. The two stared at one another for a long moment … until the boy slowly closed to door and moved on to the next unoccupied port-a-potty.

**000**

Naminé was in a distressed state …

She couldn't find anything to wear!

Not that Zexion would have cared what she was wearing … he never cared. So Naminé shouldn't have been worrying about it either, but she was. She wanted to look nice. She wanted to look her best… for him …

Why? Ask again later …

After rummaging through all the drawers in her dresser, Naminé dove into her closet. There had to be something that looked nice. Something Zexion would like. Something that would keep his eyes upon her all night long. However, not even two minutes into her search, the door bell rang throughout the home.

"No!" Naminé gasped, "It can't be him! He's an hour early!"

Naminé rushed down the steps to the front door before cracking it open and shyly peeking out. Still dressed in her pajamas, Naminé used the wooden door as her shield to hide her shameful attire. Not that it really mattered considering Naminé had visited Zexion many times during the night dressed in similar garments, but that didn't count. This was totally different!

"Hey, Nami!" Larxene greeted, "Want to hang out today?"

False alarm …

"I'd love to Larxene, but I already have plans …" Naminé muttered, politely declining her offer as she stepped out from behind the door.

"Oh?" Larxene attempted to sound surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Uh … well …" Naminé's cheeks quickly took on a soft hue of pink, "Zexion is taking me to the Paopu Festival."

"It's about damn time he put the moves on you!" Larxene chuckled as her younger friend's cheeks darkened, "Need some help?"

"Actually, yes, I need a lot of help," Naminé sighed, "I don't know what I should wear."

"Gonna dress to impress?" Larxene gave the girl a wink, "I know just what you should wear."

Larxene let herself inside and rushed up to Naminé's room without warning. Naminé was quick to follow after her friend, but not quick enough. By the time she reached her room Larxene was already presenting her the article of clothing. It was a yukata to be exact. Her favorite one … her only one actually. It was given to her by her mother when she passed away. You could say it was a type of family heirloom, one she intended to give to her own child someday.

"I can't wear that!" Naminé gasped.

"Why not? You're going to a festival so you should look the part."

"But no one likes to wear a yukata anymore … I'll look silly …"

"Not if Zexion is dressed to match," Larxene said with a smile as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. There was a brief moment of silence before the caller answered with an exuberant hello. Obviously she had called Marluxia, but why him and not Zexion? Did she even have Zexion's number …?

"I need you to do me a favor," Larxene stated, getting straight to the point, "You have to go to Zexion's house and force him to wear a yukata."

"_I have to do __**what**__?"_

"He's going on a _date_ with Naminé—"

"It's not that kind of date!" Naminé instantly shouted as her cheeks burned as bright as Axel's hair.

"—so he needs to look his best for her," Larxene continued, ignoring poor Naminé's protest.

"_Awww! How adorable!"_ Marluxia's voice cooed from the tiny speaker, _"Is Nami going to wear one too?!"_

"Of course she is."

"_Then say no more, Larxene! I'm already out the door!"_

"Don't fail me, Marluxia," Larxene ordered before closing her phone. Her lips then curled into a mischievous grin as she faced the still blushing Naminé, "Now … let's get you into this yukata!"

Naminé suddenly felt fearful for her life …

**000**

"Ouch! That hurts, Larxene," Naminé groaned, her face scrunched and contorted in agony.

"Beauty is a painful process, Nami," Larxene stated, speaking around the decorative chopstick held between her lips.

"Then maybe I don't want to be beautiful," Naminé retorted, glaring at Larxene's reflection.

"Oh please, we both know you want to look your best for your precious Zexion," Larxene spoke, pulling Naminé's golden locks tighter, "Just think of the awestruck look upon your emo-boy's face when he sees you."

Naminé couldn't keep the blush from spreading across her face like wildfire. She could only hope Zexion would remove his impassive mask, even for a brief moment, to show that all this agonizing pain wasn't in vain.

"Knock! Knock!" Marluxia's distant voice shouted from downstairs, "You have visitors, Nami!"

Naminé gasped, "Oh no! Are you done, Larxene?"

"Give me a sec," Larxene spoke while tying up Naminé's golden locks in a messy yet attractive bun before adding the chopsticks. Honestly, Naminé found no point in having them since they were only there for looks. If it were up to her she would have taken them out, but fearing that would offend Larxene she chose not to.

"Wait here. I have to go make sure Zexion didn't cut corners while dressing himself," Larxene spoke, "He has to look his best for my Naminé!"

Larxene gave her friend a playful wink before bolting out of the room and down the stairs. Unfortunately, she was met with an unpleasant sight.

"Zexion!" Larxene sighed upon spotting the teen in a dark grey yukata tucked into black and grey striped hakama pants, "You look like you're going to a funeral …"

"I am … It's for my dearly departed dignity," Zexion jokingly spat as he glared at the girl.

"You didn't have anything more … colorful?" Larxene grumbled while looking him over.

"No," Marluxia quickly answered for him, just as disappointed as Larxene, "Trust me, I looked."

Zexion groaned, as if reassuring Larxene of Marluxia's fruitless – and destructive – search.

"Then I guess it will have to do …" Larxene sighed before calling out to Naminé.

Naminé appeared at the base of the stairs a few moments later dressed in her mother's yukata. It wasn't anything special or elegant, just a simple cotton garment in a simple shade of cobalt tied tight with a thin, sky-blue obi. Unfortunately, since her mother lost the matching shoes many years before she was born, Naminé had to settle with her tan, leather sandals. It didn't particularly match, but it still looked nice.

"Nami you're so cute!" Marluxia cooed.

"Thank you, Marluxia," Naminé softly smiled before turning to Zexion, "So, are you ready to go?"

No answer.

Marluxia japed his elbow into Zexion's gut, knocking him out of his trance and _kindly_ letting him know it was his turn to speak.

"Uh … Yeah," Zexion replied after sending the pink-haired man a rather pissed off glance.

"Have fun, you two!" Larxene cackled as she pushed the two teens out the door.

"Don't do anything Larxene would do!" Marluxia added as he watched the two walk down the street before letting out a sigh, "They grow up so fast."

Larxene rolled her pretty blue eyes before promptly kicking her friend in the shin.

**000**

There wasn't much that either teen wanted to do. In fact, they both knew that coming to the festival was a bad idea. Yet, here they were. So, to kill time, they wandered the park for about an hour watching people, playing carnival games, and just enjoying each other's company. Conversation was at a minimum, but they didn't mind. They knew how to entertain one another without the support of words.

Eventually their travels brought them to the many food stalls. The mixture of aromas lofting through the air reminded Naminé's stomach that it was empty and needed nourishment.

"Hungry?" Zexion questioned over the rumble of Naminé's belly.

"I guess so," Naminé smiled.

"What do you want?"

She searched for a few minutes and took in all of her options, and immediately eliminated most of the greasy fried foods. This however, left her with few choices … none of which were very appetizing. Fortunately, there was one stall that caught her eye, and her nose.

"Those shish kabobs look good," Naminé finally replied.

"But they all have meat," Zexion stated, "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I have to eat it."

"Seems like a waste of food," Zexion spoke with a snort.

"More like a waste of life," Naminé retorted.

Zexion smiled as he purchased a shish kabob for Naminé. However, before handing her the stick of fried meat and vegetables, Zexion pulled off the first cube of pork and tossed it into his mouth. It was a simple gesture … one Naminé greatly appreciated.

"So …" Naminé paused for a moment as she tried to think of something to say, "There is supposed to be fireworks tonight, right."

Zexion gave a shrug, "I wouldn't know."

"I'm pretty sure there is," Naminé hummed as she chewed on a chunk of potato, "We … should find a spot to sit and watch them."

Zexion didn't say anything in reply, but he did lead Naminé to the outskirts of the festival in search of a secluded spot. Naminé didn't put much thought into Zexion's plan as the distance between them and the festival continued to lengthen. She knew he was just trying to get away from the noise of the crowd.

They eventually found a quiet spot beneath a tall Paopu tree that allowed for a clear view of the sky. It was the perfect spot. Both relaxed as they stretched out their tiered legs and leaned back against the smooth bark. Silence fell between the two as Naminé happily munched on her grilled veggies while Zexion's slate eyes rose to the broad leafs above. It was then when he noticed the large white flowers swaying in the wind, and he wondered …

"Why do they have this festival in the spring when the paopu fruit grows in the summer?" Zexion questioned before popping another pork cube in his mouth.

"It's because this is when the paopu blossoms begin to bloom, and from every flower sprouts a single fruit," Naminé replied, "The festival is suppose to be a celebration of the paopu's birth."

"What else do you know?" Zexion questioned.

"Just what everyone else knows," Naminé stated while chewing on a juicy green pepper, "I know that sharing one with someone else will bind your destines together as well as the story behind its creation. Nothing special."

"What's the story?"

"You mean you don't know?!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, silently telling Naminé, _"Do I look like the kind of person that would know?"_

"Right …" Naminé giggled, "Well, long ago there were two gods in charge of creating the planet; Azura, the goddess of the sky, and Damek, the god of the earth. Almost instantly the two gods were charmed by the other, but their constant work kept them apart," Naminé began, "Once they finished Destiny Islands they could no longer suppress their … uh urges. Their desire to remain together was so strong and their love so pure that during their … um … lovemaking their bodies molded into one being, thus creating the first paopu tree."

"Sounds a little exaggerated."

"It's Mythology. What do you expect?"

Zexion gave a soft snort, "You have a point."

"What about you? Do you know anything about the paopu fruit?"

"Just scientific facts …"

"Like what?"

"Well …" Zexion rose from the grass and reached as high as he could to pluck a paopu blossom from the tree.

"What are you doing?!" Naminé gasped, "One blossom produced only one fruit! I think they're rare enough without you picking them off the tree!"

Zexion chuckled, "I didn't realize you were so passionate about the paopu fruit."

"I-I'm not, but you still shouldn't be doing that!" Naminé retorted.

"Calm down," Zexion hushed as he tucked the blossom's stem behind Naminé's ear, "If given the proper care, the fruit will still form."

"R-really?"

Zexion gave the girl a gentle nod as he plopped back onto the grass, "When you get home just place the stem in a bowl of sugar water and in two months you'll have a paopu fruit."

"Why sugar water?"

"It makes the fruit sweeter," Zexion simply stated before elaborating, "If you ask anyone who's ever tried the fruit they'll tell you its extremely bitter. So a group of scientist with too much time on their hands ran a few tests. They used three different blossoms and placed each in different types of water."

"The first was just regular water, the second was sugar water, and the third was salt water," Zexion explained, "After two months all of the blossoms successfully grew a paopu fruit. The first one tasted like a paopu fruit should, but the others tasted like the contents within the water."

"Seriously?!"

"If you don't believe me then look it up."

"Oh! No, I believe you. It's just amazing that the fruit has such a strong will to grow that it doesn't even have to be attached to the tree to form," Naminé spoke in pure amazement, "What else do you know?"

"Actually, before I picked you up, Marluxia was rambling on about the meaning of the paopu blossom," Zexion replied, "He said that as a whole the flower is a symbol of purity because of its white tint, but that's not the only thing it stands for. The five petals each represent the five stages of love. When the first petal falls it represents the encounter, the second is friendship, the third is the first kiss, the fourth is marriage, and then the fifth is virginity. Sometimes the last two petals fall off at the same time."

Naminé smiled, "It almost sounds like each blossom represents a couple's love life. Kinda romantic, huh?"

"If you say so."

A calming silence fell between the two as fireworks began to boom in the distance. The dark sky lit up with colorful explosions of flowers and the ever popular paopu fruit. Yet, despite the beautiful display, Zexion's eyes remained glued to Naminé's gentle figure. He always found her attractive in her own unique way, but tonight she was dazzling. In fact, Zexion could barely keep his eyes off her all night.

He didn't care that he was missing the show of fireworks. They shot off the same ones each year. The only thing he cared about this very moment was that Naminé was at _his_ side and that this moment was _theirs_.

For once, it was just them …

Swept away by the moment, Zexion threw reason and pride out the window as he leaned in close to Naminé. He paused to take in her sweet fragrance before whispering, "I just want you to know that you look stunning tonight, Naminé."

The girl's eyes quickly widened and her pale cheeks darkened in what Zexion assumed to be shock along with a mixture of embarrassment. However, he could only hope that joy was somewhere within her mixed emotions as he closed the distance between them.

Before Naminé could question his actions and before he chickened out, Zexion did something uncharacteristic to his usual impassive behavior.

He kissed Naminé.

He pressed his lips against the smooth skin upon her neck. In reality, it was just a tender peck that lasted no longer than two seconds, but to Naminé it lasted forever. Perhaps it was because even after he pulled away, she could still feel his lips and his warm breath lingering across her skin; still sending chills down her spine.

Words could no longer be exchanged. They would only spoil the moment. So, to let Zexion know that his brave action wasn't in vain, Naminé smiled softly before resting her head upon his shoulder, and there they remained in the comfort of one another until the show of fireworks ended.

Even after the show ended, and everyone began heading home, the two remained wrapped in a comforting silence, the kind of silence they used to share the first few months they had become friends. It was … wonderful, but by the time they reached Naminé's house something had to be said.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Zexion questioned as he walked Naminé up to her front door.

"Yes," Naminé replied softly.

Zexion gave her a slow nod before stating, "Then I guess I'll see you at school?"

"A-about that …" Naminé chewed on her bottom lip, "If it isn't too much trouble, could you start walking with me in the mornings again? I … It isn't the same … without you there …"

Zexion smiled, "I'll be there."

"R-really? You promise you'll walk with me tomorrow?"

"I—" Zexion was cut off as the front door swung open behind Naminé.

"Nami!" Her father let out a squeal as he pulled the girl into his embrace, "I'm so glad you're back! I can't get the oven to work."

"Um … Father could you please—"

"Awww … Look at you! You're wearing your mother's yukata! How cute! I'll have to take a picture!" Xemnas smiled, nuzzling at his only child before kicking the door closed with his foot … leaving Zexion out in the cold – so to speak.

'_Drunk again …'_ Zexion sighed before pulling out his cell phone.

"_I promise."_ He typed into his phone before hitting send.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: AHHHH!!! Kingdom Hearts isn't mine!! So don't sue meh!! XO

**Claimer**: I claim my rendition of the paopu fruit's story and all the little facts about it (That were not mentioned in the game) … cause it took a while to come up with all that crap. XP

**Hikari**: Gah! Don't kill me!! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. T-T I've been suffering from writers block since summer break, and it SUCKS! To make matters worse I've been oddly busy since the semester ended. Usually I have no life and would probably be finished with the story and working on my next idea by now … but I've been pretty busy as of late. Strange. Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter out _much_ sooner … Hopefully … o.o;;

Moving along … I think it's time to share some interesting/not so interesting facts!! Yay!!

Up until now, I've been basing each kiss in this story by a chain letter I got a few years ago. It summed up the different types of kisses and the meaning behind a kiss according to the body part that is being kissed (hand, cheek, and so on). So far I've only used three, and they're probably the only ones I'm going to use other than the obvious lip on lip action. XP

Kiss on the Cheek: Just Friends

Kiss on the Forehead: Adoration

Kiss on the Neck: Lustful or "I want you!!" XD

I specifically saved that last one for dear Zexy, even though he presented it in its purest fashion. X3 Though, secretly, I'm sure he wanted in that yukata!!

Well, that's all for now. Review so you may be showered with my_** love**_!! XD


End file.
